Not a Day Less
by AllieLoveFinchel
Summary: All the major milestones on Finn and Rachel's journey to forever. FINCHEL AU - SEQUEL TO SECRET
1. The Proposal

**The original plan was just to write an epilogue, but just like Secret, it quickly grew into more! There will be several chapters. Hope you guys like :)**

**Title and quote from Ben Harper's "Forever".**

**I still don't own Finn (cries for all eternity), Rachel or Glee!**

* * *

_So give me your forever_

_Please your forever_

_Not a day less will do_

_From you_

_***The Proposal***_

Life in New York is everything Rachel ever imagined it would be and then some. She finds herself having vicious fantasies sometimes of rubbing her happiness and success in the faces of all the naysayers back home, but she doesn't. She won't stoop to their level; she's better than that, but they already know that don't they?

Just about a month after she moved into the Bushwick loft with Finn, she took a chance and auditioned for the Broadway revival of Funny Girl, and _got it_. It was a huge surprise, nobody expecting an unknown college freshmen from Ohio to be cast in a lead role on Broadway, much less a lead role as iconic as Fanny Brice, but she embraced it with everything she had and made it her own.

She tried for awhile to juggle both the show and school, but the two combined left her little to no time for Finn, much less herself. Three months in she made the decision to quit school, with Finn's support of course. Her fathers were not nearly as supportive as Finn, at the time still holding a bit of a grudge against her for moving in with the man they thought was just a summer fling.

They managed to change their mind about her career choices once they attended her opening night and saw her shine on that stage. It's undeniable that's where she's meant to be. As if that alone weren't enough, they certainly were singing a different tune once they read her reviews, being widely embraced by critics and fans alike for her fresh, youthful and down right show stopping portrayal of Fanny Brice.

They're still coming around to the idea of her cohabitation, but she thinks they grow a little more accepting of it every time they see Finn. He takes exceptional care of her, even her fathers can't deny that (no matter how much they may want to). Better care than they ever took of her that's for sure, but that's neither here nor there. It's all water under the bridge now.

She stayed with Funny Girl for a year until she decided to leave the show to begin workshops on an original show being created from the ground up. She loved every second of being Fanny Brice and taking on a role made famous by her idol was a dream she's had since infancy, but she wants to be remembered for being the one to make a role iconic. She wants little girls to grow up dreaming of playing a role _she's_ brought to life. She thinks this is her chance.

The show opens early next year, but for right now the rehearsals and workshops allow her to attend most of Finn's football games, something she had to miss out on while playing Fanny. His career is soaring as well. He impressed his boss and colleagues so much working as assistant coach his first year, the head coach decided to go ahead and retire early and hand the reigns over to him completely. She couldn't be more proud of him.

It thrills Rachel to no end getting to watch Finn work. He is so passionate about what he does, teaching kids and football in general. She loves watching him, so intent on what's happening on the field; the way he yells and grips his clipboard, the way he fist pumps in victory and the way his veins start popping out when he's on edge. It makes her so happy to see him not only doing what he loves, but doing it well.

It also makes her incredibly, _incredibly_ hot for him, finding his passion sexier than anything else. Every game she's attended she's hardly been able to wait until they've gotten home before she jumps him. Last week she literally couldn't wait, lifting her skirt and letting him have his way with her right there in their building's elevator. They got caught by the building super though, so Finn insists that can't happen again no matter how much fun it may have been. She'll see about that (it's not like that's the first time anyone's ever walked in on them!)

She doesn't know what it is, but it's like they're physical chemistry is getting even stronger with time. The older they get, the longer they're together, the more intense their physical connection becomes. She's always heard, and feared, it would dwindle over time, but the opposite is happening with them. She doesn't understand how that's even possible, but she's not asking questions. She's certain he's the man she's going to spend the rest of her life with and she can't even imagine what sex with him will be like as a married couple.

She absolutely cannot wait to find out!

She knows she's young still, turning just twenty-one in a few months, but she's never been more certain about anything in her entire life than she is about Finn. Why delay the inevitable? She wants to be his wife. She used to dream about seeing "Rachel Berry" in lights, but that doesn't seem enough now. She wants to see "Rachel Hudson" up there, anything less just won't do.

She tends to go through phases of becoming obsessed with a certain musical artist and listening to their songs over and over again until she finds her next obsession. Right now she's smack in the middle of a Ben Harper phase and has been playing "Forever" on a loop around the loft trying to give Finn a hint. It's a perfect wedding song. She's not sure if he's picking up on it or not, he hasn't said anything about it, but she hopes he is. Of course they've talked about marriage, in vague and general terms, but she wants him to propose on his own, not because she's been pushing for it.

She finds herself daydreaming again about what her wedding dress will look like as she's getting ready for Finn's game tonight. She's wearing her favorite new long sleeved white tee she had made just for Finn's games. It's snug fitting and features the words "I'm with the Coach" across her chest in rhinestones, complete with a bedazzled football underneath. She loves it!

She knows she gets quite a few dirty looks from the members of the female student body when she goes to his games, but she can't really bring herself to care. Just like at McKinley, Finn is the most crushable teacher on campus, so naturally most of the girls don't like her (some of the boys too if she's being honest). It gave her a bit of a thrill to have girls be jealous of her back then, but it was also a little hard for her to handle. She always felt like girls were just waiting in the wings, waiting for her to make a mistake so they could pounce on Finn and make him theirs.

This is different now though. She's in even more fantastic shape than she was before, her hair is highlighted and features trendy layers and her wardrobe and makeup have both improved greatly being friends with Kurt and Brittany. Being well known as a broadway star helps also. She's much more confident than the girl who got slushied daily in high school and she's even more confident in the strength of her and Finn's commitment to each other. They can give her all the dirty looks they want, she knows Finn doesn't give them a second thought, so why should she?

Tonight's game is a nail biter, easily distracting Rachel from the looks and whispers and keeping her on the edge of her seat the entire game until the last thirty seconds when Finn's star receiver scores an unlikely touchdown, sending the crowd into a frenzy.

As always, Finn turns towards her after and kisses his finger tips, pointing at her in the stands. It makes her heart pump a million times faster every time he does that. Oh how she loves this man. She's just about to text him to ask where he wants to meet up so they can go home together when she feels a heavy hand on her shoulder.

She jumps, shrieking a little before she turns and looks into the eyes of one Noah Puckerman.

"PUCK!" She squeals, jumping into his arms. "What are you doing here?!"

"I flew in to watch my best boys team and check up on my favorite little Cranberry!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were here? We could have sat together! Oh you have to come stay with us! We can order that pizza you love! It'll be just like old times!"

"Naw not tonight Boysenberry, I don't wanna be in an apartment with you guys that doesn't have any walls."

"You've stayed with us before!" She huffs.

"I know, just not tonight. I'm gonna crash with Brittany and Mike."

She gives him a dirty look so he quickly changes the subject

"Anyway, come on, why don't we go grab a slice of that oh so delicious pizza right now?"

"What about Finn?"

"Just talked to him, he's got some things he has to stay back and take care of. We'll come back and get him later."

"Okay," she grumbles, sad because she really wants to see Finn and a bit annoyed at the way Puck is blowing off her invitation to stay with them tonight. Why would he come into town and not want to stay with his best friends?

He keeps her occupied over pizza for what feels like hours, telling her crazy stories about life back in Ohio. Sue Slyvester being as crazy as ever, Artie and Sugar breaking up, him hooking up with Miss Fabray.

Ugh, what?

"Oh my God Puck! I can't believe you slept with Quinn Fabray! I hate her!"

"Nobody said we were getting married Pineapple! I just laid the pipe a few times. I'm sure you two lovely ladies would get along great now though. I think it's safe to say she's not hooked on Finn anymore."

"Ugh you're so gross," she frowns, wrinkling her nose at him.

He keeps looking down at his phone, tugging at his hair nervously, ignoring the jabs she's making at him about Quinn.

"What's wrong with you? Scared Quinn followed you here?"

"No!" He quips, "just uhm, just waiting..." His phone goes off then, cutting off his sentence as he smirks down at the message.

"You finished? Finn said you could give me a tour of the locker rooms!"

"The locker rooms? Eww."

"Right like you've never fucked Finn in the locker rooms before."

"I have done no such thing!"

"Oh please Berry, I was there when you were just a naughty little school girl suckin' the football coach's dick. I know how you are," he grins, winking at her as they stand and throw their trash away.

"Noah Puckerman!" She shouts, stomping her heel on the floor and gaining a few questioning looks from the people around them.

"What? I didn't make this shit up!" He shrugs, holding the door to the pizzeria open for her and leading her to hail a cab.

"I don't like you very much tonight," she hisses at him.

"That's okay, you'll forget in a little bit."

"Doubtful."

He just grins at her, turning to watch as the city races by outside his window. She doesn't know why he's being so weird tonight, but she doesn't like it. He can just go back to Ohio right now for all she cares.

He has the cab pull up to the locker rooms from the back way, her giving him dirty looks the whole time. Why does she has to give him a tour of the locker room? A locker room is a locker room. Nothing fancy here.

She shows him around as best she can, stopping when they get to the lockers and she sees a big box perched on one of the benches, wrapped in shiny paper and topped with curly ribbon.

"What's this?" Puck asks.

"I have no idea, someone must have left it behind," Rachel shrugs, not really caring too much.

Puck steps closer to it, getting a better look. "You should come look at this Berry," he winks, "it has your name on it."

"What? No it doesn't."

"Come look," he grins.

"Noah Puckerman, what is going on?" She says slowly, suddenly realizing there must be another reason Puck is here, another reason he's been acting so weird. A reason he wanted a tour of a smelly high school locker room.

"See for yourself," he shrugs, stepping to the side.

She walks a little hesitantly towards the box, lifting the top slowly to find a football nestled between piles of scrunched up tissue paper. She has the football out of the box and in her hands before she realizes it has writing on it. She turns it so she can properly read the words written in Finn's childish scrawl.

**You've intercepted my heart and now there's no one I'd rather tackle this life with than you.**

She slaps her hand over her mouth, tears springing to her eyes immediately. Does this mean what she thinks it means?

She looks to Puck, realizing he's snapped a few pictures of her and is now holding out a single red rose to her. She whispers his name in question as she takes the rose, still cradling the football against her body.

"You think you're up for a little walk to the stadium?" He grins.

She simply nods, whispering the word okay because that's all she can get out with her heart doing the crazy things it's doing along with her stomach.

She sucks in a sharp breath when they step out into the dark night, all of the stadium lights that are usually burning bright, turned off completely. The sidewalk leading from the locker room to the stadium entrance is lined on both sides by smiling cheerleaders and football players; each cheerleader holding a small candle to light the path, each football player holding a single red rose they extend to her as she passes by.

She hears soft music playing, getting louder every step she takes, tears racing down her face when she realizes it's the marching band playing Ben Harper's "Forever". Oh Finn took the hint alright, of course he did.

She's lost Puck at this point she thinks, but she doesn't care as she finally enters the stadium, walking to the edge of the level she's entered on, spotting Finn standing directly on the fifty yard line.

He's grinning up at her, but she's not looking at him. No, she's looking behind him at the field. He has the band arranged along the opposite sideline, playing her song, but it's what's on the field itself that has her sobbing into the hand she still has clasped over her mouth.

Stretching across the field are hundreds of candles, thousands maybe, spelling out one simple question. One simple question that changes _everything_...

**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

She looks to Finn finally, grinning like an excited child and wearing a bright red football jersey. He motions for her to come down on the field with him and it takes every ounce of self control that she possesses not to run at him full speed.

"Hi," he whispers when she finally approaches him, her completely unable to respond at the moment. He chuckles a bit, knowing that's the case, but he expected as much. He leans forward and gently takes the roses and football from her, sitting them on the turf beside them.

"Rachel," he grins up at her as he takes her left hand in his and drops down on one knee.

"Oh my God," she cries, unable to stop herself at the sight at her beautiful Finn down on one knee in front of her. How many times has she dreamt of this? She would ask Finn to pinch her to ensure this is not just another figment of her imagination if she could form any words besides "Oh my God."

"I fell hopelessly in love with you the moment I looked up and saw you across the room at that party so long ago, and I have loved you every moment since. That night, I didn't know why, but I knew I needed to be near you, I needed to hear your voice and touch you. Three years have passed and nothing's changed. I still can't get enough of you, your voice, your laugh, your kiss, the way you believe in me, the way you believe in yourself, the way you make me a better person, the way you love me. You make me happier than I ever knew I could be and if you let me, I will spend every single second of the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same."

He pauses for a moment, only to reach into his pocket and pull out a small box.

"Rachel Barbra Berry," he grins, popping up the top of the box to reveal a dazzling cushion cut diamond larger than any ring she ever realistically thought she would call her own; her breath catching in her throat as it shines in Finn's hand. "_I love you_. I love you more than anyone or anything in this whole world. Will you please do me the extreme honor of being my wife?"

She's crying, she's crying so hard she can't say the words so she just starts nodding her head over and over.

"Yes?" He asks, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Yes!" She shouts, jumping into his arms as he scoops her up and spins her around.

"THIS WOMAN WANTS TO MARRY ME!" He shouts as loud as he can, the band, cheerleaders and football players all cheering and whooping loudly around them.

She feels him place her feet on the ground and they're suddenly smashed in the middle of a giant group hug. When she finally manages to pull back she sees Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Brittany and Mike all surrounding them with big smiles on their faces. The air is filled with a chorus of congrats and oos and awws as Finn takes her hand and slips the ring on her finger.

A happy sob rips through her throat as she looks down at the diamond nestled on it's new forever home. "It's perfect," she whispers, looking up at Finn.

"You're perfect," he replies before lifting her up and crashing his lips down on hers. His kiss makes her weak in the knees, _literally_, her knees buckling underneath her. He catches her, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist without once breaking their kiss.

They're no strangers to PDA, they're used to having strangers make cat calls at them or clear their throats uncomfortably because, well, once they start kissing they have a tendency to not be able to stop, but somewhere in the back of Finn's mind it must register that these aren't strangers but instead kids at the school he works at. So he pulls back, placing one more soft kiss on her lips.

"You forgot the jersey bro!" Puck calls from the side.

"Oh yeah," Finn grins, placing her back on the ground beside him, "your jersey ma'am."

She allows him to slip a mini version of the jersey he's wearing over her head before she looks at him in question.

"You'll see," he grins, "turn around."

She does as he says, wrapping her left arm around him as he wraps his right around her and hears someone snapping pics behind her. They turn around to see Brittany holding a camera out to them with a big grin on her face, Rachel taking it from her to see the picture she just took.

She can't help but grin when she sees the back of Finn's jersey with the name " Mr. Hudson & " and the number "4E" and hers with the name "Mrs. Hudson" and the number "VR". Apart they look ridiculous and slightly confusing, but together they say "Mr. Hudson & Mrs. Hudson 4EVR."

"Finn," she giggles, "these are adorable. _You're_ adorable. I love you so much."

"I love you so much more and I can't wait to get you home and show you just how much. You look super hot in this jersey."

"Really? Somethin' bout a girl in uniform huh?" She teases.

"Instant hard-on," he smirks.

She can't help but throw her head back as a hearty Rachel Berry laugh escapes her lips, her laugh contagious as Finn joins in, wrapping his arms around her and laughing into her neck.

They thank everyone for all their help, the kids all dispersing to their usual after game activities and their friends making plans to go out for the night.

"Time to celebrate?" Kurt looks to them in question.

"Oh, we're gonna celebrate, just not with you little brother, not tonight," Finn grins, arms still wrapped around Rachel.

"Oh for the love of gaga," he mumbles, making a gagging sound.

"Don't worry Kurt," Rachel interjects, "we'll have a huge engagement party, we'll even let you plan and throw it."

"Really?" He perks up.

"Absolutely!"

"Okay, deal!" He smiles, reaching out to shake Rachel's hand in agreement.

"We'll see you guys later," Finn waves, "thanks for all your help!"

As they're walking together to hail a cab, arms still firmly wrapped around each other, Rachel hears Puck's voice cut through the sound of the city moving around them "You're welcome Blueberry!"

She giggles to herself, shaking her head.

"What's that about?" Finn asks.

"He hurt my feelings earlier when he told me he didn't want to stay with us tonight."

"Oh," Finn laughs, "yeah that's probably a good choice for him. Though with the plans I have for you tonight, he might still be hearing you scream my name even over at Brittany's."

"Finn," she whimpers, feeling the moisture spread between her legs from the huskiness of his voice. "Get me home, _now_!"

* * *

She's laying across the foot of their bed, head hanging off the edge, covered in sweat as she tries to catch her breath. She's not sure if Puck heard them but she is _positive_ their neighbors did. Finn must have done some research for tonight, because he did things with her body she didn't even know were possible. She's _still_ blushing.

She hears him laughing at her as he comes back into the room, kneeling down in front of her head to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"You okay baby?"

"God yes," she exhales, "just...tired. You really out did yourself tonight."

"Just wanted to show my _fiancée_ a good time."

"Mmmm," she grins into his kiss, "I like the way that sounds."

"Me too. And I gotta say, you've never looked sexier than you do right now, completely naked, wearing nothing but my ring."

"I love it so much. You did so good."

"Kurt may have helped a little."

"I figured," she giggles.

"Come on, I drew us a bath."

He turns and starts walking towards the bathroom when he realizes she's still laying on the bed.

"Babe?" He asks, "you coming?"

"Finn, I...uhm I don't think I can walk right now."

"Rachel!" he roars in laughter earning him a pillow thrown straight to his head. "Okay! Okay I'm sorry! Let me help."

She can't help but laugh along with him as he approaches her slowly and lifts her up, cradling her against him.

He sets her gently in the bubble bath he's prepared, pouring her a glass of wine before pouring one for himself and slipping in behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him.

She sighs in contentment, laying her head back against his damp chest and enjoying being close to her fiancé.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," he whispers in her ear, sending chills all over her body despite the hot water she's soaking in.

"Me neither," she breathes, loving the feeling of his hands on her under the water, rubbing every part of her he can get to, massaging the soreness out of her muscles. "You sure know how to treat a lady Mr. Hudson. I could definitely get used to living like this for the rest of forever."

"Good," he grins as he leans in to kiss her neck, "because this is just the beginning Mrs. Hudson. It's just the beginning..."


	2. The Engagement - Part One

**I'm glad you guys liked my little shout out to Cory last chapter :) I sincerely hope that dork knew how happy he made us all. I miss him so.**

**Also, why does this site not send out notifications for like 8 hours if I post at night, my time? So annoying...**

* * *

"Good morning fiancée."

"Mmmm good morning," Rachel breathes, stretching out her tiny limbs across the massive bed she shares with her fiancé. _Fiancé_. Oh, she gets such a thrill out of that word! She can't believe Finn proposed to her last night! And in such a spectacular fashion, might she add. She's really hoping Brittany got some shots of everything and not just their jerseys. She was too paralyzed by shock to even think about taking any pictures, but would love to at least have one of the field.

She's so proud of Finn for keeping everything a secret, she honestly had no idea! She didn't even know he had it in him! Well, okay, she supposes he did keep a massive secret from everyone (excluding Puck) while she was still in school, so she guesses he deserves a little more credit.

"What are you thinking about beautiful?"

"Oh nothing, just about how the absolute man of my dreams proposed marriage to me last night."

"Hmm, sounds like he's a lucky guy."'

"Oh he definitely is."

"Good thing he knows it," he grins, nipping at her lips as his hand starts tracing up and down the inside of her naked thigh lightly.

"Finn, I'm still really sore from last night," she whines.

"Who says I'm trying to do anything?" He asks, his face a picture of innocence as his fingers dance closer and closer to her delicate folds.

"Your fingers that's who."

"They'll be gentle baby," he whispers, positioning himself so he's hovering over her and littering her collar-bone with kisses.

"Fiiiinnn how are you already recharged from last?"

"If you haven't learned by now that I can never get enough of you, I don't think you ever will," he grins into her skin.

True to his word, his fingers are nothing but gentle as they tickle and tease the inside of her thighs; teasing her folds with just the ghost of a touch until she's squirming underneath him and begging for him to do something, _anything_.

He's smirking at her, kissing her neck in that special spot that only he knows and she can't believe she's begging for more after last night, but she is. He's seconds from finally giving her what she wants when there's a loud series of knocks on the door. They both still immediately.

"Who the hell is that?" Finn whispers, confused. "What time is it?"

Before she can answer, there's more knocking before an oh-so familiar voice shrieks out, "Get out of bed! Time to get to work!"

"Oh my God," Rachel slumps back, slapping her hand to her forehead as she remembers how she promised Kurt he could plan an engagement party for them.

Finn growls as he drops his head to her neck, "Is my brother here to plan a party?"

"I think so," she giggles, despite the fact she's still throbbing a bit between her legs for Finn. "We'll just have to pick back up where we left off later. I promise. You and I both know from experience that he'll find a way to let himself in if we ignore him."

"Sometimes I hate you guy's friendship," he grumbles, rolling off of her and staring at the ceiling.

"Oh don't act so deprived you big baby, have you already forgotten last night?" She scoffs, wrapping her robe around herself and tying her hair back.

"No, no I haven't," he smirks, looking back at her and wagging his eyebrows.

"Okay," she laughs," you stay here and wax nostalgic about that and I'm going to go let your brother in."

She opens the door to find a very annoyed looking Kurt carrying several boards, a trunk resting by his tapping foot. "Where's that giant brother of mine? Get him to carry this trunk in for me, will ya?" He huffs past her, leaving her completely confused and slightly overwhelmed at what's happening.

"Good morning to you too Kurt."

"Oh yes, how rude of me, good morning! Now let's get to work, there's no time to waste!"

"What the hell is happening?" Finn grumbles, walking out from behind the curtain that serves as their bedroom wall. He's thrown on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and she can't help but grin at how cute he is, rubbing at his face in frustration, hair messy from a night full of sex and sleep.

"We're planning your engagement party obviously, go get that trunk for me. _Please_."

"Kurt, didn't you go out last night? How in the world did you have time to do all this?"

"When there's a will there's a way dear. Come now, we haven't a moment to spare!"

Rachel looks to Finn, both eyeing each other in disbelief.

"We haven't even set a date for a party yet Kurt. We literally haven't even been engaged for twenty-four hours yet!" Finn sighs.

"All the more reason we need to get to work! Chop chop!"

Finn just shakes his head, bringing in the trunk left behind in the hallway. He stops behind Rachel once he sets it down, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "He's not touching our wedding."

She laughs in response, earning them both a glare from Kurt. "Come on babe," she grins at Finn playfully, "it's party planning time."

* * *

Kurt took her promise of a Hummel-planned engagement party extremely seriously. There were boards with fabrics and themes and menu options...so many meticulously put together boards that they began to appear in Rachel's dreams. She and Finn came to expect random visits from him at any given time with new ideas and a new vision.

To say she's excited the party is tonight would be an understatement. She's ready to have her days,_ and nights_, back to normal and she's already brain storming ways to sweet talk her dads into hiring a wedding planner for the big day so that Kurt won't try to take control of that. Don't get her wrong, she adores Kurt and she's very excited for this party, but he gets a little crazy when given the lead..._to say the least._

He's chosen the theme of "Famous Couples in History" which in itself caused quite an issue between she and Finn. She wanted something romantic obviously, but all of her ideas were shot down by Finn who had at least one million reasons why he didn't want to dress up as the man in every couple she named. She finally gave up and let him choose.

Tonight they're Marilyn Monroe and Joe DiMaggio. She likes Marilyn as much as the next girl, but she's not confident she can pull off the blonde wig, not to mention the fact that Finn has chosen a couple whose marriage ended in divorce. He says that is a non issue, that DiMaggio loved Marilyn until the day he died and that it's well documented that he left flowers on her grave every year after her death. After he decides he wants her to wear the infamous white dress Marilyn wore over the subway grate, she goes on to remind him that their relationship was also well documented as being abusive, the most notorious incident stemming from that very dress. He says he just wants to wear a Yankees costume and that this is no indication of how anyone, including himself, thinks their marriage is going to go and that he in no way shape or form is glamorizing spousal abuse. It's just for fun he assures her.

She finally gives in to him when she actually sees him in his costume. He wears it home from the store the day he gets it, walking right into their bedroom where she was laying in bed reading. She doesn't know how to explain what happened next, except that Finn Hudson in a baseball uniform is quite a sight. Plus, she found out Brittany and Mike are coming as Ike and Tina Turner, so that makes her feel a little better.

They've decided to have the party at their loft in New York as opposed to their house in Ohio. The one thing they both knew, and agreed upon immediately, is that they want to have the wedding on Finn's land, overlooking the lake. Because of that they think it's only fair to have the party in New York. Both of their parents have agreed to fly out, as well as Puck and Artie. It will be the perfect combination of their life in Ohio and their life in New York.

She doesn't know who anyone else is coming dressed as and she's so excited to see. She has to hand it to Kurt; he drove them absolutely bonkers during the planning, but she thinks the party's actually going to be really fun. She's been locked in the bathroom for what feels like hours getting ready, not letting Finn see her once. By about the tenth time Finn knocks on the door complaining that he needs to pee, she decides she's finally presentable. She opens the door hesitantly, not sure how she looks in her Marilyn get up, the short blond wig really throwing her off.

"Bathroom's yours," she calls, stopping and smiling up at Finn shyly. His eyes go wide when he sees her, blonde wig, red lips and shiny white halter dress. He's already dressed in his uniform, looking just as irresistible as last time. "So what do you think?" She asks, twirling around in her dress to give him the full effect.

"I think, Marilyn who? You look amazing baby!"

"The wigs not too weird?"

"Naw, I kinda like you being a blonde for a night," he grins, stepping closer to her and twirling a piece of the faux blonde locks in his fingers.

"Step away from Marilyn, DiMaggio!"

"Hey Kurt," Finn sighs, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"Kurt!" Rachel giggles, taking in his appearance. "Do you have a unibrow?"

"Of course. I don't do costumes half way."

"Who are you dude?" Finn chuckles, eyeing the blue, green and red striped sweater he's wearing over a white turtleneck.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Bert!"

"You look nothing like Dad right now dude."

"Finn," Rachel laughs, nudging him in the side as Blaine enters the loft carrying bags of party supplies. "Not that Burt. Get a load of Ernie."

Finn follows her gaze and immediately cracks up laughing when he spots Blaine's yellow, red and blue horizontal striped shirt, complete with a rubber ducky patch sewn on the right sleeve.

"Bert and Ernie? That's awesome dude."

"Definitely unexpected," Rachel agrees.

"Just doing our part to support the gay community."

"I thought they were just roommates?" Finn asks, looking to Rachel for help.

"Sure Finn. Just roommates," Blaine grins.

"Discussing the nature of Bert and Ernie's orientation is not on my priority list right now," Kurt's sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, "I need to make sure everything is set up. People will start arriving soon!"

"One more night," Finn grumbles under his breath.

"What's that?" Kurt snaps, looking at Finn like he just insulted his collection of vintage brooches.

"Nothing," Finn sighs, turning away from Kurt quickly to help Rachel place out all of the plates and napkins.

She has to hand it to Kurt, the place looks great! He has a table set up with mix matched frames displaying the pictures Brittany took the night of the proposal, as well as the football Finn gifted her that same night. Throughout the loft he has strategically placed pictures from their engagement shoot they had in Central Park and she has to admit, she could get used to seeing these pictures of her and Finn everywhere. The camera loves her man!

As much as she loves all the pictures, the food may be her favorite part. Everything is miniature! Mini sliders, mini crab cakes, mini cupcakes, there's something for everyone! She can't help but squeal when she sees the dessert table; situated in the middle of the towers of mini cupcakes are the homemade desserts Kurt and Blaine made special for this evening...engagement ring Rice Krispie treats! They made the treats in the shape of a ring, drizzled with shiny frosting and each topped with a Hershey kissed still wrapped in foil to act as the diamond. They're the cutest things she's ever seen!

She knows she's supposed to be helping Joe, Bert and Ernie, but her excitement is really getting the better of her at this point. She can't help but run around snapping pictures of everything on her phone. Just as she's finishing taking pictures of the dessert table, the door slides open revealing the most hilarious Ike and Tina Turner Rachel has ever seen. Brittany's wearing the shortest skirt and biggest Tina wig she thinks has ever been created. When she tells them they look amazing, Brittany simply smiles with a confident, "I know right?"

Once Ike and Tina show, everyone slowly starts filtering in. Artie comes soon after, being responsible for the music he gets right to work, confusing Rachel and Finn in his patent leather yellow shoes, red trousers with matching suspenders, but only until Rachel spots the mouse ears on his head and Finn turns her attention to the Minnie Mouse that just entered courtesy of one Sugar Motta.

"I thought they broke up?" Rachel whispers to Finn.

"I dunno, guess she couldn't resist the mouse ears," Finn jokes lamely.

"Wow, you're such a dork," she grins, nudging him in the shoulder and then almost pushing him over completely as she squeals in delight at the Elvis and Priscilla that have just entered.

"Carole! Burt!" She grabs Finn's hand and races to greet her soon to be in-laws, giving both a giant hug that leaves them struggling to stay on their feet and looking at Finn as they try not to laugh.

He simply shrugs, beaming at his girl before she begins complimenting them enthusiastically over their costumes.

"Well, I told Carole and Kurt that if I have to dress up, I want some kick ass hair," Burt explains, running his hands over his shiny black Elvis wig.

"You look awesome!" Finn laughs, "Did Kurt help you pick this out?" He's grabbing playfully at the collar of Burt's bejeweled jumpsuit, rubbing at a giant red jewel as Kurt arrives in a flourish.

"I did! And it looks amazing, get your grubby paws off!" He cries, swatting at Finn's hands and grabbing his parents to give them a VIP tour of everything he's put out for the party just as Rachel's dad's enter.

"Dads! Where's your costumes?" She cries looking at them disapprovingly as they pull her in for a hug.

"The theme is famous couples in history right? We're dressed as Hiram and Leroy Berry of course," Hiram scoffs as if he's offended she doesn't recognize their costumes.

"Dad," she whines.

"Rachela," Leroy coos gently, pulling her against him to squeeze her into his side, "your dad is having enough issues as it is swallowing the fact his little girl is getting married, to her former teacher no less."

"I know," she sighs, slightly annoyed that the teacher-student thing is still being brought up as an issue after all these years. "Thank you for coming, it really does mean a lot to me and Finn both."

"Of course angel," Hiram smiles, "now show us to the drink table please."

She makes sure her dads are happy with food and drinks before she attaches herself to Finn's side again. The party is now in full swing, the loft full of the happy and dancing figures of their friends, colleagues and neighbors. The costumes are incredible! She just walked past a Cleopatra and Marc Antony, a Sonny and Cher, a Siegfried and Roy and she's pretty sure two of her old cast mates from Funny Girl are even dressed as Ross and Rachel from Friends. She's busy looking around admiring the costumes when it hits her that Puck isn't there yet.

"Finn, where's Puck?"

"He's uhm, he's coming," Finn answers quickly, avoiding eye contact with her, suddenly seeming very interested in the beef slider he's eating.

"Why are you acting weird?"

"What? I'm not, why would you say that?"

"Strawberry! Hudson! I've arrived!"

"Puck!" She shouts, giving Finn an annoyed look and running towards him, throwing herself in his arms, "I thought you weren't coming!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Baby Berry!" He grins, pulling back to look at her, "Marilyn? Nice! You look hot!"

"Thanks!" She beams, eyeing his leather bomber jacket and aviator shades, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sean Penn!"

"Sean Penn? I don't get it."

"You will soon, because here comes my Madonna now," he smirks to himself before turning back to Rachel and watching her carefully.

Her eyes go wide and her jaw drops practically to the floor as she watches none other than Quinn Fabray waltz into her loft, wearing a tight black skirt and Madonna's infamous cone bra.

"What is she doing here?" Rachel hisses to Puck, feeling the rage slowly start to burn in her stomach.

"She's uhm, she's my date. Finn said it would be okay."

"Oh did he now?" She asks, very intrigued by this little bit of information, immediately looking around for him. "Excuse me Puck, but I need to go talk with my fiancé."

She doesn't stick around long enough to even say hello to Quinn, she can't believe anyone would think it was a good idea to have her here. She does _not_ like her, she's the absolute last person she wants in her home, celebrating her engagement to the man she repeatedly tried to make her own right in front of her.

"_Finn Christopher Hudson_," she snarls through clenched teeth, his face going white as the words he's saying to Artie and Mike die on his tongue. "I need to see you in our bedroom. NOW!"

She doesn't give him time to respond, just turns in a huff and stomps to their room, throwing the curtain out of the way and pacing back and forth in front of their bed.

"Hey babe," he says sheepishly, pulling the curtain behind him to separate them from the rest of the party.

"Why did you tell Puck he could bring Quinn?!" She whisper yells, trying her best to keep her voice down but still wanting to get her anger across to Finn.

"Because he's dating her Rachel! He really likes her!"

"I don't care Finn! She's crazy and awful!"

"Well apparently Puck digs crazy chicks."

"She told me that a girl like me couldn't keep a man like you happy Finn. She's a bitch and I don't want her in my home! The home I share with you! I'm going to go rub her perfect little nose in my breathtaking engagement ring and then I'm going to physically kick her out!" She stomps her foot on the ground, punctuating her sentence before huffing past Finn to go find Quinn.

"Rachel," he calls, reaching out to grab her hand just in time to pull her back into the bedroom. "Do you really wanna do that to Puck?"

"What are you taking about? I'm not going to touch Puck."

He looks down at her, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her against him. "She seems to make him really happy babe. Do you really want to take that away from him?"

She doesn't answer, finally realizing what he means. She looks down at the floor, doing everything possible to avoid his gaze.

"He's done an awful lot for us, wouldn't you say? Even allowing Sue to investigate his private life instead of turning us in back in the day. Don't you think we could give him this one night? Hmmm?"

"Ugggggh, fine," she sighs, "but only because I love him and he's done so much for us. Don't expect me to be friends with her or _ever_ allow her in our loft again!"

"Okay baby," he smiles, leaning down to kiss her softly, "that's all I ask."

"Let's go," she exhales loudly, grabbing his hand and leading him back out to the party.

She does her best to avoid Puck and Quinn, which kind of stinks because she doesn't get to spend much time with Puck and she misses him, but she'll do whatever it takes to avoid having to have a conversation with _her._

She feels her watching her the whole night though, Rachel turning to give her a few evil glares until she can't take it anymore. She grabs Finn by the collar of his jersey and pulls him down to her, planting a long, heavy and passionate kiss on his lips right in Quinn's eyesight. She knows Finn can't resist when she does things like this, so naturally he reciprocates, giving Quinn a nice little example of her relationship with Finn.

When she pulls back, she grins triumphantly at his dazed expression, red lipstick smeared all over his mouth.

"Wha-what was that for?" He pants.

"I need you to, uhm, help me take this trash out real quick," she replies, snatching the bag of trash that Kurt has just gathered right out of his hands and dragging Finn with her out of the door.

She drops the trash right in the hall, dragging Finn by the collar into the elevator and quickly pulling the emergency stop as soon as the doors close.

"Rach what're you-"

She doesn't give him time to finish his sentence, using all her might to push him against the elevator wall and attach her lips to his. She's working furiously to undo his belt, grinning against his lips when she succeeds and feels him growing hard against her already.

"Babe?" He breathes again in question, when she pulls away just to reattach her mouth to his neck as she pushes his pants and boxer briefs out of the way. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling herself up and resting her knees against his thighs, moving her panties aside and sinking herself down on his now fully hard member, never even bothering to answer him.

"Fiiinnn," she moans, moving herself up and down slowly, enjoying the feeling him stroking every inch of her most secret place.

"Fuck, Rachel," he groans, quickly grabbing a hold of her waist to help pull her down on him over and over again. It's not long before he's backed away from the wall, slamming her down on his dick fast and dirty as she throws her head back, screaming in pleasure. Finn's moaning wildly at the feeling of her snug walls clamping down around him, the sound of her name falling from his beautiful lips making her explode from the inside out, screaming his nane as she claws at his shoulders.

She knows he came with her when she feels him crash back into the elevator wall, cursing under his breath and slowly sliding his way down to the floor.

"How was that?" She asks innocently, once she's able to lift her head back up and smile her brilliant smile at him.

"Holy shit," he cries, chest heaving, "that was fucking amazing, but-but where...why.."

"Hmmm, that place has no walls Finn. There was no privacy. I just wanted to please my man, like I always do...right?"

"Baby, is this about Quinn?" He whispers, making her look him in the eye.

"No..."

"Raaachel..."

"Maybe a little..."

"Rachel you _always_ make me feel amazing. _Every time_. Better than I ever knew was possible before you. Please don't let something she said to you years ago get to you. Especially not tonight, okay?...Babe?"

"Okay," she sighs, finally looking up at him and smiling a little. "I'm sorry, she just makes me feel like that loser I was in high school all over again when I see her."

"Hmmm, that's not exactly what I remember when I think about high school Rachel," he smirks.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," he replies, leaning forward to kiss her, "I remember a hot," another kiss, "feisty," another kiss, "adventurous bombshell," another kiss, "in tiny skirts and knee socks driving me wild every day."

"Finn," she whimpers, eagerly kissing him back, threading her fingers through his hair from her position in his lap, still resting on the floor in the elevator.

"You've always been amazing Rachel. You could like give classes or something on how to please your man. Fuck Quinn Fabray, she doesn't know anything."

"Sex classes?" She laughs.

"Please dont, I mean I don't actually want you out giving sex lessons, but you could...you know...you're that good."

"You're silly, but you're the best," she smiles, kissing him once more before standing to her feet, holding her hands out to help him up. "You ready to head back? I guess I have someone to go make nice with."

"Yeah babe, come on," he grins once he has his uniform back on properly.

"Oh but, uhm you have lipstick all over your face and neck. I don't, I don't have anything with me to clean you off."

"Well shit," he sighs, "I guess I'll just go straight in to the bathroom. Try to avoid our parents."

"Okay, I guess that's our only choice. Let's go."

Finn puts the elevator back in motion, stepping out immediately when the doors open to a, thankfully, empty hall. Rachel tells him to act normal, but she can clearly see that he can't wipe the dopey grin off of his face from just fucking Marilyn Monroe in a free stand in the elevator. As if the makeup smeared all over him wasn't a big enough giveaway, everyone that lays eyes on them when they come back into the loft knows exactly what they've been up to thanks to the look on Finn's face. Rachel doesn't care much, still getting a secret thrill when she sees the way Quinn's eyes bulge out of her head at the sight of them. That's right. Rachel Berry pleasing her man, any place anytime. Eat your heart out Fabray.

She's grinning to herself, thinking of Finn and his hands and his mouth and his...well you get the idea, she's so preoccupied with her thoughts she doesn't even see her dads in front of her, she and Finn both crashing right into them.

"Dads!" She gasps, "I'm so sorry, I guess we spaced out there for a bit."

"Yes," Hiram breathes, narrowing his eyes at Finn, "we can see that."

She immediately remembers the state Finn's in and looks up at him horrified, him looking back at her like he's seen a ghost. They're grown, they live together, she's sure her fathers aren't delusional enough to believe that don't engage in intercourse, but running smack into them after having done so in an elevator at your engagement party is not exactly..._ideal_.

"Sir, I-I can explain. I was choking and Rachel was giving me CPR and-and"

"That's quite enough Finn," Hiram grimaces, "please spare us the details of how you choose to defile our little Rachela."

"Defile? I don't, I-I didn't, I mean I would never..."

"Finn it's alright. We apologize for running into you dads, but if you'll excuse us, I'm going to go help clean Finn up if you don't mind."

"No, no, don't mind us at all. You obviously don't anyways."

Finn looks to her helplessly, but she just shakes her head, dragging him with her to their bedroom.

"That was horrible! Your dads hate me even more now than they did before!"

"They don't hate you Finn."

"Yeah they do. To them I'll always be the teacher that _defiled_ their princess. I don't even know what that means but I know it's not good."

"Finn, you didn't _defile_ me and you of all people should know I don't really care what they think. I may have to do some damage control later to get them to still agree to pay for the wedding planner, but that'll be easy enough. Don't forget the reason it was so easy for me to have an affair with the football coach in the first place was because my dads were never around. They can't just come around now being all high and mighty and make me feel bad for making love to my fiancé."

"You're right," he smiles as she wipes his face gently with a make up wipe, "though I'm not sure what we just did can be considered making love."

"Well they don't have to know that," she smirks.

"They don't and hopefully they won't. Like ever."

"You think you can finish this?" She asks, changing the subject and leaning down to kiss him on his perfect nose. (She secretly hopes their future children get his nose instead of hers). "I'm going to go find Quinn and Puck and apologize."

"Yeah, I got it. I'm proud of you babe."

"Yeah yeah," she grins, "just stay out of trouble while I'm talking to them, yeah? Try your best to avoid my dads."

"Oh trust me, I plan on it."

She smiles back at him, once again thinking about how lucky she is to have him, when she turns to open the curtain and finds herself face to face with Quinn.

"Oh! Uhm, hi Quinn."

"Hi Rachel, can we talk?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Engagement part two coming soon:)**


	3. The Engagement - Part Two

**I totally posted the last chapter before I was really happy with it. I just re-read it and cringed a few times. Sorry you guys. Here's some drunk Rachel to make up for it lol :)**

* * *

"Hi Rachel, can we talk?"

"How funny, I always assumed you thought my name was Rebecca," Rachel answers cooly, refusing to let the perfect green eyes staring back at her make her feel like any less of a woman the way they used to.

"Rachel," Finn scolds from behind her where he's finishing wiping off the rest of her lipstick.

"Sorry," she sighs, looking back to Finn before returning her gaze to Quinn's. "I was actually just coming to look for you myself. Come in, we can talk in here."

She moves the curtain back so Quinn can enter her bedroom, turning to give Finn a look she's hoping says please leave and give us some privacy.

"Right," Finn grins, taking the hint, "I was just leaving."

He pauses to kiss Rachel on the forehead as he walks by, Quinn busy taking in her surroundings in silence. It's a little odd having her here in her bedroom, the bedroom she shares with Finn. She watches as Quinn looks at the pictures arranged on their dresser, their very first picture together in bed on Valentine's Day, a picture from their "housewarming party" their first night in the loft, the recently added picture of them and their matching jerseys the night he proposed to her. Rachel feels herself flush a little in embarrassment as Quinn eyes one of the now infamous nude pictures she finally agreed to let Finn put on display. She has to remind herself that she has nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of.

"You two really do love each other don't you? This is real isn't it?" Quinn finally says, turning to look at Rachel.

"We do," she agrees. "It is real. Very much so."

"I'm so sorry Rachel."

"For what?" She knows good and well what Quinn is apologizing for, but she really wants to hear the words from Quinn's mouth herself.

"For being so...crazy?" She laughs a little uncomfortably, "I admittedly am used to being handed practically anything I want and well, I wanted _him_. It's that simple. Finn's quite the catch Rachel."

"He is."

"He's handsome and young and the football coach and I just got swept up in the old high school fantasies I had...Prom King and Queen, all that. I know we're teachers but Football Coach and Cheer Coach are close enough to quarterback and Cheer Captain right?"

Rachel remains silent, so far completely unimpressed and slightly annoyed, if she's being honest, with this apology.

"It drove me kind of crazy that he never gave me the time of day. To my knowledge he was single and I just didn't understand why he wouldn't even agree to one little date at least. I'm surrounded by men willing to do anything I say all the time and suddenly there was one who didn't give a crap. It intrigued me as much as it frustrated me. Eventually it became less about me actually liking him and more about just trying to prove to myself that I really could have anything I wanted."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"And when I found out that it was because he was secretly dating a student, I just couldn't believe it. I don't...Rachel I'll never agree with the way your relationship began, but I also know that it's none of my business and I do sincerely apologize for the things I've said to you both and how I've acted in the past."

"Thank you Quinn," she says softly. "I accept your apology. I was actually coming to find you to apologize for not welcoming you into my home. Puck is one of my best friends...I just hope you can understand why I'm a bit hesitant at hearing that you two are together after witnessing you're less than _stable_ behavior."

"I do understand, but I can assure you, I no longer have any interest in Finn. Puck has taken me by complete surprise, he really helps balance me out, believe it or not."

"I'm glad to hear that, I am. I must warn you though, I am a lady, but I will fight for those I love. That includes Finn, but it also includes Puck."

"I'm not going to hurt him," Quinn smiles at her, "though I love your protectiveness of him. You know, he's the reason I wanted to reach out to you."

"Why is that?"

"He speaks very highly of you Rachel. Finn too, but I needed more convincing on your part." Rachel snorts a little at that. "He made me see that you aren't just a little tramp going after older men and the way he talks about you, I don't know...it kind of made me want to be your friend."

"Y-you want to be my friend?" Rachel asks, completely caught off guard. Never in a million years was this the way she imagined this conversation going.

"I'd like to try," Quinn admits, "I don't have many female friends."

"I don't either actually," Rachel breathes.

"Then please let me extend an olive branch to you. Puck and I would love to throw you and Finn a joint bachelor/bachlorette party. What do you say?"

"Are you being serious?"

"Absolutely!"

"I think my friend Brittany may be a little disappointed at being left out of the planning."

"She can help! If you'll introduce us, I'll get her number and include her in everything."

"Well...okay. I suppose we could do that!"

"Fantastic!" Quinn smiles, "I'm going to go tell Puck the good news right now! Thank you Rachel."

Rachel stands there for a moment after Quinn scurries off to rejoin the party. What just happened? She's still not sure how she feels about all this and she's pretty confident Quinn is still at least a little bit crazy, but at least she's accepted the fact that Finn is one hundred percent off the market.

She'll be keeping her eye on her though.

"So, how'd it go?"

She jumps a little, startled to find Finn standing next to her when she didn't even hear him enter the room.

"It went...good."

"Yeah? So what happened?"

"I think...I think I just became friends with Miss Fabray."

* * *

It's a crisp October afternoon when she realizes her show opens at the end of March. She knew that already of course, but for some reason she never realized that meant they needed to get married before then. They need to get married before March! She wants to be able to take a honeymoon and do everything the traditional way and she can't do that with a brand new show.

Why hasn't anyone realized this yet? She starts to panic a little when this occurs to her, grabbing her cell phone to call her dads. Convincing them to pay for a wedding planner turned out to be easier than she thought, only having to promise them a certain amount of tickets to her show for them to bring some of their awful lawyer friends along. She doesn't like those people, never has, but it's absolutely worth it!

They manage to calm her down and convince her planning an early March wedding shouldn't be a problem seeing as they don't have to worry about booking a hall or a church. It's going to be tricky, having the wedding outside in Ohio early March, but her heart is set on getting married in front of the lake. They'll just make the ceremony short. Her dads are none too pleased when she declares she wants to have the reception at the house as well, but she doesn't care. She's doing it on purpose actually. It will be a smaller, more intimate affair that way, including only the people nearest and dearest to them and not a room full of people her fathers want to impress. It's a very special day, she doesn't want to make a spectacle of it.

She and Finn work everything out that night. Though it took some serious schmoozing and sweet talking on her part, she was able to secure a week off from rehearsals the first week in March. She realizes this is practically unheard of, but she's been with this show, helping build it from the ground up, they haven't even debuted yet and she could deliver a flawless performance in her sleep. Her producers know this too, probably one of the reasons they gave in to her. Finn has plenty of vacation time saved up, so he's confident he'll get the week off as well.

So it's set. They'll get married the first week of March, taking a short honeymoon and flying directly back to New York so she can buckle down for the show's opening.

It's when she's sitting on the couch with Finn, talking about the honeymoon and scrolling through the Bed, Bath and Beyond website as they register for wedding gifts online that she realizes, it's all really happening...all of it...her dreams are all coming true...and she couldn't possibly be happier!

* * *

"The limo's waiting babe, let's go!" Finn shouts from the living room. She's in the bedroom of their house in Ohio, double checking her appearance before she smiles, satisfied and turns to join Finn in the living room.

"Puck won't stop texting me, he's really excited, it's kind of-" Finn's words die on his tongue when he looks up and sees Rachel standing next to him. "Oh my God," he breathes.

"Do I look okay?" she asks shyly, biting her lip as his eyes take in her skin tight white dress.

"You look amazing," he grins, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I can't believe the most beautiful woman in the world is gonna be my wife in two days." She giggles at his words, leaning up to kiss him one more time before taking his hand and dragging him out to the limo full of their waiting friends.

By the time they make it to Evan's, Rachel's already feeling pretty buzzed. Immediately upon entering the limo, celebratory shots were shoved in their faces, followed with a cup of something Puck mixed together and has been calling "Puck's Poison." Finn almost asks her not to drink it, correctly assuming that any concoction of Puck's will be nearly lethal, but Puck somehow managed to make it hot pink and therefore absolutely irresistible to Rachel.

She squeals when they pull up to Evan's, Finn unable to contain his chuckle at the sight of her with her hot pink drink, sparkly "Bachelorette" sash across her chest and condom covered veil Quinn and Brittany placed upon her head.

"This is where we came the first night we met!" She sings in delight.

"I know baby," Finn says in a much more calm manner, having himself passed on Puck's Poison.

"You took her out in public when she was a student you dirty bastard?" Puck smirks from next to Finn.

"Oh shut it Puckerman!" Rachel chides, "You know we met before we knew our situation. Finn showed me all his fancy dance moves that night, didn't you babe?"

Finn's cheeks flame red as Puck throws his head back, howling in laughter, "This night is going to be amazing if Finn starts dancing!"

"Yeah Rach, somethin' like that," Finn mumbles, trying his best to ignore his best friend.

"Let's go!" She demands suddenly, "I'm ready to see my man's moves again!"

Just like last time, they're greeted at the door by Sam, showing them in to a roped off section in the back already set up with bottles of champagne and vodka.

Rachel and Brittany waste no time polishing off a bottle of champagne (hey, if Quinn Fabray is paying for all this she's going to take full advantage of it.) She knows she's probably having way too much way too fast, but she's so excited and all her friends are here and her sweet Finn is just so, so cute so she's going to let loose and have fun!

"Will you dance with me?" She asks Finn quietly, sneaking her arms around his waist and giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course," he grins, leading her out to the dance floor and giving Rachel a mad case of déjà vu.

Once on the floor they fall into an easy rhythm, moving together as the world around them goes blurry and it's just Finn and Rachel. She spins in his arms, pressing back against him as he wraps his strong arms around her. She remembers dancing like this the night they met. It was amazing that night, but also so different than it is now; they were both so nervous, so unsure and a little hesitant of what was okay and how far was too far. Not tonight. She relishes the feeling of Finn's arms wrapped around her, his face buried in her hair as he whispers in her ear.

"Remember when you told me you didn't dance but you'd try for me?" She's giggling as she says this, eyes closed as the alcohol makes everything a little funnier and a little shakier.

"I do. You're still the only one I'll try for."

"I've always loved dancing with you," she says just loud enough for him to hear, reaching up and running her hand through his hair, pulling his head down so she can kiss him.

They stay this way, lost in their own little world as they move together, kissing and whispering to each other until they hear a break in the music and Puck's voice floating through the speakers. She looks up confused, finally spotting Puck in the DJ booth, smiling back at them.

"Yo party people how you feelin' tonight?!" He shouts, earning loud cries and cheers from everyone in the room. "I want you all to stop what you're doing and grab your glass. Lemme see 'em!" The crowd screams as they hold their glasses in the air, waiting for what comes next. "Let's all toast to my boy Finn who's signing his balls away to my girl Rachel here in two days! To Finn and Rachel!"

"TO FINN AND RACHEL!"

"Oh my God," Finn laughs, looking down at Rachel who's still wrapped in his arms.

"Are you nervous?" She asks hesitantly, sipping on the drink Quinn just brought her for the toast.

"Nervous about what?"

"Signing your balls away?"

"What?" He laughs, "I'm not signing my balls away Rach."

"Yeah but you don't get to have sex with anyone else ever again. Does that freak you out?"

"Naw," he grins. "It would, if I were marrying anybody else, but you? No way. I'm the luckiest bastard in the world."

"Hmmm, keep saying things like that and you just might _luckier_ tonight."

Finn smirks down at her as he lowers his face until he's just a breath away, "Who are you trying to fool Berry?" He breathes, nipping at her bottom lip, "We both know I'm gettin' some tonight."

"You could get some right now if you wanted," she breathes, closing the gap between them completely, giving him the best preview of her offer that she can muster in her inebriated state.

"Well shit, a lot of things make sense now."

Rachel pulls back, confused at how Finn is talking when his tongue was clearly just in her mouth. It takes her a second to realize what's happening, the set of Finn's jaw and the way his grip on her has intensified making her turn and look right into the eyes of Brody Weston. Gross. What's _he_ doing here? His eyes look glassy and out of focus and even through Rachel's own intoxication she can tell he's _wasted_.

"What do you want Brody?" Rachel asks, annoyed her plans with Finn were interrupted, the ones she was trying to make at least.

"Just wanted to say I'm impressed. Teacher fucker? I never woulda thought you had it in you."

"You should probably just walk away now before you say anything else," Finn says between clenched teeth.

"Naw dude I said I'm impressed. For real," Brody slurs, looking Rachel up and down as he takes another swig of his beer. "Props to you Coach, I couldnt get the little slut to give me _anything_. But I mean, all the daddy issues probably gave you some help so wasn't really an even playing field."

"Call her a slut again and see what happens," Finn warns and she knows he's trying so, so hard to remain calm. In the back of her mind she hopes there's no chairs around for him to kick over.

"What's going on?" Mike asks, he and Artie rushing to Finn's side from where they'd been talking at one of the tables.

"We were just saying goodbye," Rachel insists, nudging Finn and trying to get him to walk away.

"Keep her away from those teachers in the city Coach Hudson. I'd hate for you to walk in on your little whore underneath the history teacher."

"You keep your fucking mouth shut!" Finn roars, yanking his arm free from Rachel and moving to stand toe to toe with Brody. He looks down his nose at the shorter man as he seethes, "I took it easy on you three years ago so I wouldn't lose my job, but I'll fucking kill you if you say one more word about my fiancée."

Mike, sensing this isn't going to end on it's own, runs to grab Puck as Brody smirks up at Finn, but before he can say whatever foul and vulgar thing she's sure he's about to say, Rachel interrupts.

"I'm sorry I had no interest in your surely tiny and unsatisfying pencil dick Brody, but please kindly walk away and leave us be."

"You obviously don't know what you're talking about, but you aren't married yet, I'm open to give you a free ride to prove you wrong since you _do_ have one hot little ass."

Rachel tosses her drink in his face at his words, the liquor stinging his eyes as he roars at her, "You little slut!"

"That's it!" Finn growls, grabbing him by the collar just as Puck and Mike come flying out of nowhere. Puck grabs Finn off Brody, pulling him back as he turns to Brody, "Walk away Weston!"

"Man fuck this!" Brody spits, adjusting his shirt as he turns and walks off, glaring at Rachel before he goes. She realizes they're now the center of attention, everyone turned to look at them and she has to close her eyes as they all start to spin around her in her head.

"Strawberry, you okay?" Puck asks, Finn breathing heavy next to him as he tries to calm down.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Maybe we should head on to stop two? Have a little Puck's Poison in the car to chill everyone out, yeah?"

"Yeah that sounds good," Rachel smiles, annoyed by Brody but deciding to refuse to let him ruin their night. "Finn," she says quietly, walking up to him to place a soft kiss against his lips. "Come on baby, let's go back to the limo. Forget Brody, he's not worth it. Don't let him ruin our night."

"You're right," he exhales loudly, visibly relaxing a little at her touch. "I'm so fucking happy you never slept with that tool."

She throws her head back laughing, wrapping her arms around him as they walk to the door, "You and me both babe."

* * *

Puck won't tell them where stop number two is, but he _does_ insist on loading them up with Puck's Poison, even convincing Finn to have some. It's not that hard to do, Finn obviously feeling like he needs something to help him relax and forget about Brody. Quinn tries to ask what happened, but Rachel just gives her a dirty look, not wanting to upset Finn now that he's laughing and being himself again.

She knows she's absolutely _shit faced_ when she gets out of the limo and starts cheering at the sight of the strip club before her.

"I've never been to a strip club before!" She sings, bouncing up and down next to Finn before throwing back the rest of her Poison.

"How's that drink Blueberry?" Puck grins from her other side.

"IT TASTES LIKE PINK!" She shouts cheerfully.

"Yes it does," he grins, throwing his arm around Quinn's shoulders, "Let's roll!"

She practically skips into the club, Finn by her side, trying his best to keep up without tripping. The little bit of the very aptly named Poison he drank throwing off his balance.

They make it to the door, everyone showing the bouncer their ids when Rachel gets stopped and told she can't come in.

"But it's _my_ bachelorette party!" She whines, stomping her foot.

"Sorry miss. Can't enter unless you're twenty-one."

"Oh come on dude," Finn groans, throwing his head back in frustration.

"Don't worry, I've got this," Quinn assures them, walking over to the bouncer and standing on her tip toes to whisper something in his ear. She's smiling as she pulls away, the bouncer looking at Rachel and sighing before motioning for her to go in.

"How'd you do that?" Rachel exclaims with wide eyes.

Quinn simply shrugs, smirking as Puck smiles at her proudly, "Told you I always get what I want."

"I don't even care what you said to him," Rachel laughs, "LETS PARTY! Hey Finn look! BOOBS!"

Rachel can't stop laughing, because really, there are so many boobs. There's women everywhere wearing only their underwear...or bathing suits, it's really hard to tell. She doesn't know if it's the alcohol or the new found confidence she has that keeps growing the longer she's with Finn, but she doesn't even care that her fiancé is surrounded by half naked women right now, she knows who he's going home with tonight.

"First things first!" Rachel shouts, "Shots! And then...a lap dance for the bachelor here!"

"Baby, I don't have to get a lap dance. I know that would be weird for you to watch."

"It's your bachelor party Finn! Besides, who said I'll be watching? I'm getting one too!" She squeals, grabbing Quinn and Brittany's hands and skipping to the bar ahead of him.

"Well shit, I think I can get on board with that," Finn smirks, laughing when Puck grabs his shoulders and shakes him, grinning like he just won the lottery.

* * *

Five rounds of shots later and Rachel doesn't think she's ever been so drunk in her entire almost-twenty-one years of living.

"I think you've had enough baby," Finn says from across from her, reaching over to take her glass away.

"Oh shut up Coach Hudson, you're drunk too," she says, sticking her tongue out at him. "Where's our damn strippers?!"

"They're coming!" Brittany cries in excitement as she sees two tall women heading towards them.

"I take it your my lucky bachelorette?" The blonde with the longest legs Rachel's ever seen asks.

"I am!" She squeals, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Hi, I'm Fantasy."

"Where's my bachelor?" The sexy red head next to her asks.

"Here! He's right here!" Rachel cries, pointing to Finn sitting diagonally across from her.

"Oooo you're cute," she grins, throwing her glistening leg over his lap, wasting no time in getting to work on her seduction.

"Congrats bachelorette," Fantasy whispers, leaning down towards Rachel's ear as she begins dancing in front of her.

"You dance so well," Rachel compliments her.

"Thanks sweetie," she grins, positioning herself to rolls her hips against Rachel's.

Their friends are gathered all around them, whooping and hollering as the strippers grind against them both. Someone's taking pictures Rachel suspects it's Brittany but she's much too busy admiring the stripper that's currently in her lap to care much. She's never been attracted to another woman, never had the urge to experiment, but she has to admit, this woman in her lap is kind of turning her on. She's never seen a woman move like this before and in all honesty, her breasts are simply fantastic!

She looks up to see if Finn is happy with his stripper and is surprised to find him staring at her with hooded lids, practically ignoring the woman dancing in his lap. Their eyes lock and she has to bite down hard on her lower lip to stifle a moan. She's obliterated right now, but she'd know _that_ look anywhere.

She gets a wicked idea as Finn continues to watch her and her dancer, looking up to Fantasy and asking her quietly if she can touch her.

"Of course sugar," Fantasy grins, allowing Rachel to take her hands and run them lightly up and down her naked thighs. She looks back at Finn and whimpers to herself at the intensity of his gaze. She doesn't take her eyes off of him as she moves her hands to the stripper's ass, squeezing gently, a little delighted at the feeling of her baby soft skin under her fingers.

She keeps this game up a little while longer, teasing Fantasy's skin as Finn watches, until she reaches up and cups her firm breasts in her hands. The lust burning in Finn's eyes as he looks back at her is enough to burn her alive.

"Fantasy," she says, never breaking eye contact with Finn.

"Mmmhm?"

"How much is a private room?"

"A hundred."

"How much to get the room for just me and my fiancé?"

"That's not allowed."

"I'll give you the cash," Rachel promises, finally breaking eye contact with Finn to look at her face. "No one has to know. You can go take a little break."

Fantasy stills her movements, looking over at Finn and then back at Rachel. "This is totally against the rules, but I like you so...okay! Honestly the break in itself is enough for me, so I'll just charge you twenty extra. Let me lead the way."

The two women stand, Rachel telling her friends that Fantasy's going to give her a tour, turning and winking at a confused and very aroused Finn as they walk off.

"Thank you," Rachel grins, handing her a twenty when she stops in front of a room in a dark back hall.

"Have fun," she winks, sticking the twenty in her g-string and heading further down the hall to what Rachel assumes is the dressing room.

She pulls her phone out as she enters the dark room, lit only by a couple black lights lining the ceiling. A plush red velvet couch against the wall and a stripper pole directly in the middle of the room reminds Rachel exactly where she is. She knows under normal circumstances she would be absolutely disgusted by this place, but right now she's so unbelievably turned on she could not possibly care less.

She shoots a quick text to Finn, "Back Hall, third door on the right. NOW!"

She admittedly has no concept of time right now, but she swears it's only been five seconds since she texted Finn, yet he's barreling through the door right now, taking only a second to look at her before he kicks the door closed with his foot and has his lips pressed against hers.

"Where's your girl?" He gasps between heated kisses, his hands everywhere.

"Paid her to leave," she pants, wiggling as she tries to pull her panties down under her dress "Disappointed?"

"Shit no. That was hot as fuck, but I'm selfish. Only _I_ get to make you come," he growls as she tosses her panties behind her.

She moves to his neck, feeling dizzy and light headed as he lifts her up, somehow managing to walk them to the couch and get his pants and boxers down all at once, an impressive feat, even for sober Finn.

Once his legs hit the couch, he sits back, catching her off guard as he pulls her right down onto his waiting erection.

"Finn!" She screams, both in pleasure and surprise, throwing her head back as she begins swiveling her hips around him.

"You're amazing," he moans, kissing along her jaw as he moves his hands down, kneading her ass roughly as she changes the motion of her hips.

She can't form words, she's much too intoxicated and the feeling of Finn _everywhere_ is only serving to make her feel more drunk. She whimpers wordlessly as he sucks and bites at her neck, allowing every moan and curse that falls from his beautiful lips to spur her on faster.

She feels herself moving more erratically as the minutes pass, but she can't help herself as she gets closer and closer to the edge. "Finnnn," she moans, pulling at the fabric of his shirt under her fingers. "S-so close."

"Say my name again," he groans into her skin.

"Fiiinnnn," she begs as he begins thrusting up into her hard and fast.

"So fucking sexy," he breathes, pulling back to look at her. "Scream for me."

"Finn...I...oh God..._please_," she's begging as he slams her down on him over and over just the way he knows she loves. He shifts his hips just a little, hitting her sweet spot as he pulls her hair and growls, "Scream my name baby."

"'FINNNN!" She wails, the room spinning around her as she squeezes her eyes shut and buries her face in his neck.

She feels him slump against her, gasping for air as he rubs his hands up and down her back gently.

"You're sexier than all these women here," he whispers and she can't help but start laughing. "What's so funny? I'm being serious!" He asks, before he's unable to stop himself from joining in on her contagious laughter.

"_I'm so drunk," _she groans_._

Finn throws his head back, his laughter shaking both of their connected bodies as he agrees.

He helps her up after their laughing fit, placing the veil he accidentally knocked off back on her head before fixing his clothes. Once they decide they look decent again they take each other's hands and head back to their friends.

"Where've you guys been?" Quinn exclaims as they approach the table.

"Oh, Fantasy was showing us the uhm, champagne rooms and the dressing room," Rachel giggles.

"Really?" Quinn asks, confused.

"Quinn, I'm your friend now so I have to tell you something."

"What?" She asks with wide, curious eyes.

"Your class is so fucking boring!" Rachel cries, bursting at the seams with boisterous laughter that almost knocks her off her feet, and would have if Finn wouldn't have been there to catch her.

"Oh...uhm okay."

"Don't listen to her Quinn, she's just biased because she received special treatment during her aide period."

"I did not!" Rachel gasps, reaching over to swat Puck.

"You did so Cranberry! You could have benefited from all these condoms hanging off your head back then."

"These tiny things?" She huffs, "Finn wouldn't even be able to put one of these over his mushroom tip. His cock is enormous."

"Rachel!" Finn cries in horror, covering his face with his hands,

"His mushroom tip?" Puck laughs.

"You know I didn't even think it would fit the first time I saw it and-"

"Rachel! Babe please," Finn cries with wide eyes. "Let's go sit."

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks innocently.

"No babe, you're just really drunk," he says quietly, trying his hardest to keep the conversation between the two of them.

"I wasn't talking bad about it, you know. I love your giant dick, I tell you all the time!" She's trying her hardest to whisper, but she can tell by the way everyone's laughing around them that she just said that really loud. "I'm sorry!" She pouts, looking down into her lap in drunken shame.

"Finn brother, there's worse things that your girl could be talking about than how much she loves your giant package. Am I right?" Artie grins from across the table.

"You know what? You are right Artie," Finn smirks, wrapping his arm around Rachel and leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I love it when you talk about how much you love any part of me."

"I love every part of you," she answers sweetly.

"And I love every part of you," he grins, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Here they go again!" Puck laughs, "Can we expect Finn to loudly declare his love for your lady cave now Baby Berry? Or can we expect some vivid tales from you about how you like to play Finn's skin flute?"

"Hey Puck, remember when Sue caught you fucking Lauren Zizes?" Rachel suddenly blurts out, breaking away from Finn to turn to Puck.

"You had sex with Coach Zizes?!" Quinn screeches.

"Oh you hush," Rachel rolls her eyes, "what ever happened to Bif?" She starts laughing uncontrollably at the name Bif, just like she did last time. Laughing so hard she misses the way Puck looks back at Quinn, "Who the hell is Bif?!"

"Okay guys, I think it's time to get this little bachelorette home," Finn stands, watching her switch between yawning and laughing and knowing she'll only keep saying crazier things if he doesn't get her to bed. With the way Quinn and Puck are glaring at each other now, he's not sure how many more random outbursts they can afford.

* * *

They make it back home without anymore crazy coming out of Rachel's mouth. She chooses instead to sit in Finn's lap the whole ride, alternating between yawning and nibbling on his ear, whispering to him all the dirty ways she's going to rock his world when they get home.

She wants him again, _so_ bad, but they're both so, _so_ tired. He lays down on the bed the second they get to their room, turning to mumble, "I'm gonna rock your world so hard Rach." His eyelids drooping as he looks up at her.

"I'm gonna rock yours harder," she yawns, laying down next to him and immediately snoring the second her head hits the pillow.

His eyes are closing before he can stop them, "Tomorrow...tomorrow I'm gon-..." he breathes, his words quickly morphing into snores of his own.

Their plans for the night had involved filling the house with screams and moans, but as the night quickly becomes day, the only sound that can heard in the house is that of two dueling snores.

Its okay though. They're getting married in two days after all, there'll be plenty of time for world rocking between now and forever.


	4. The Perfect Wedding

**Finally! It's here! **

**This is a random mix of wedding goodness from my favorite shows, so you'll definitely recognize some things from Monica & Chandler's wedding (Friends), Jim & Pam's (The Office), Meredith & Derek's (Grey's Anatomy) and of course, Burt & Carole (Glee). I own nothing related to any of these shows, characters, or story lines...only my love for them :) **

**If you ever check out my Twitter you've probably seen some odd conversations about Nutella (you know who you are lol) so yes, the final consummation scene has some silly elements, but it's all in good fun and is a belated birthday present for one particular Finchel lovin' Nutella nut ;) **

**So here you go, I hope you find it worth the wait! :)**

* * *

Rachel wakes up slowly, a smile breaking out across her face as she stretches lazily in her childhood bed. Today is the day, it's finally here! Tonight when she lays her head to go to sleep she will no longer be Rachel Berry, but instead, Mrs. Finn Christopher Hudson! There's nothing that could wipe this smile off her face right now!

She turns to her side, smiling as she grabs her extra pillow and snuggles it tight against her, pretending it's Finn. They'd had a wonderful evening together last night, rehearsing the ceremony with their families and closest friends, enjoying a delicious dinner home cooked by Carole and then parting ways to spend one more night in their parents homes before they unite as a family of their own.

She sighs in contentment when she looks around her old room, losing herself in the memories of Finn the room holds...sleepless nights spent wide awake, tossing and turning from the agonizing heartbreak of being desperately in love with someone so untouchable; sleepless nights spent staring at the ceiling in giddy excitement, texting Finn and replaying every look and touch that passed between them at school that day; And her favorite memories, the nights after her eigteenth birthday, spent wrapped safe and warm in Finn's arms after hours spent tiring each other out, proving their love to each other in the best way they knew how.

_Oh if these walls could talk..._

She's snapped out of her musings by her phone vibrating loudly on her night stand, grinning like a fool when she grabs it and sees a new message from Finn, quickly reading it and sending off a message of her own.

**Good Morning! I miss you beautiful. Only a few more hours..I can't wait!**

**Miss you more handsome! Can't wait to meet you at the alter, I'll be the one in white! ;) xoxo**

She tosses her phone down, throwing her covers off and jumping out of bed, ready to start this day! She quickly recoils as the cold air hits; her body now vulnerable to the elements after leaving the warm cocoon she'd slept wrapped in all night.

She makes her way to the window, jaw dropping as she pulls the shades and sees her fathers' yard blanketed in white powder, snow steadily falling from the sky. She's always heard that rain on your wedding day is good luck, but what about snow?

She races back to bed, grabbing her phone and calling Finn, begging him to tell her that the snow will stop soon. He can't, of course, in fact he's pretty sure it's only supposed to get worse from here on out. She knew planning an outside wedding in March would be tricky, but the weather's been almost perfect since they flew in earlier this week, she just assumed it would stay that way. When she goes downstairs to talk to her dads about it, they're so concerned about the roads, they tell her to go ahead and grab all her stuff, wanting to head over to the house as soon as possible before things get worse.

This is _not_ how this morning is supposed to go. It's her day! Her _wedding_ day! Everything is supposed to be perfect!

As she bundles herself up and squeezes into the backseat of her daddy's car, she has the sneaking suspicion that everything is _not_ going to be perfect.

* * *

Everything is a disaster!

Mr. Lavender, the wedding planner, was supposed to have been here with his crew all night getting the outside setup for the ceremony and the living and dining rooms cleared out for the reception, but they're no where to be found. She's heard her daddy leave several irate voicemails for the man and she's on the verge of tears as it slowly sinks in that her wedding may actually be ruined.

She's perched on the edge of the bed she shares with Finn, the bed she spent countless passionate nights as a teenager, wringing her hands and willing herself not to cry. The last thing she needs on top of everything else is to have puffy, bloodshot eyes as she walks down the aisle.

She sighs in relief when the bedroom door flies open and Brittany and Quinn enter, Brittany immediately going off about the "wild ice adventure" they just endured on the way over.

"I'll be right back," Brittany promises when she finishes without taking a breath, grabbing her cell and heading out into the hallway, "I'm gonna go call everyone and tell them to leave as soon as possible."

Rachel's pretty preoccupied with the disaster of a wedding she's about to take part in, but even she notices the frazzled and disheveled appearance of the always cool and collected Quinn.

"I'll be, uhm, I'll be right back Rachel. I have to use the restroom," Quinn mumbles, avoiding eye contact as she walks quickly past Rachel and into her bathroom.

Rachel purses her lips in annoyance as she continues wringing her hands. She was so happy someone was finally here and now they've both immediately left her alone without allowing her a word in edge wise. She just needs to know if Finn is here or not.

After what feels like ages, Brittany and Quinn both come back into the room.

"Sorry about that," Quinn mumbles.

"Uhm are you okay?" Rachel asks, not even trying to hide her annoyance. It's _her_ day. _She_ should be the one freaking out.

"Yes! Yes, I'm so sorry! How are you?"

"I'm freaking out!" She shrieks. "We're in the middle of a flipping snowstorm and everything should already be set up but the wedding planner is MIA and I need someone to tell me where Finn is!"

"He's on his way," Brittany explains. "Puck's truck has the best tires on it, so after he dropped us and Mike off he left to get Finn and his parents."

"Okay, okay," Rachel sighs, forcing herself to breathe in and out. "What about Kurt? And Blaine?"

"They've already left. Kurt is confident they can make it in the SUV Blaine rented at the airport."

"Okay-"

"You rang my dear?"

"Kurt!" Rachel cries. "Oh Thank God! All my bridesmaids are here!"

Kurt chuckles as Rachel throws herself in his arms dramatically, "Why don't we go ahead and start getting her ready?"

"But no one is here Kurt! Nothing is set up! Everything is a disaster!"

"Oh, I'm sorry darling, trouble with the wedding planner?"

Rachel narrows her eyes as Quinn and Brittany both stifle giggles next to her, Kurt over exaggerating his nonchalance as he looks down at his fingernails.

"I could help, but you know, Kurt's not allowed."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. We should have let you have control of the wedding in the first place. Will you ever be able to find it in that impeccably sheathed, designer clad heart of yours to forgive me?" Rachel asks, batting her eyelashes and giving Kurt her very best puppy dog eyes that always, _always_ work on Finn.

"I suppose I could see what I can do...since you asked so nicely," he grins, nudging her with his hip.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She squeals, wrapping him tight in a hug again.

"Okay, down girl," he cringes, unwrapping her arms from his vintage suit and leading her back to the bed. "Ladies, I entrust her to you. Make her a bride and I'll go see what I can do out there."

"Aye aye captain!" Brittany salutes, immediately setting to work pulling out all the hair and makeup tools necessary to get the girls ready.

Rachel's trying her hardest not to think about everything thats going wrong, but she still hasn't gotten word that Finn has arrived and she's starting to get really anxious.

She's just about to ask Brittany to find her phone when there's a knock at the door.

"Rach?"

"Finn?!" She cries, leaping up to her feet and making Quinn screech as she rips part of her hair out of the roller Quinn's holding.

"Don't even think about it!" Quinn shrieks after her, running and blocking the door just as Rachel reaches for the knob.

"What are you doing?!" Rachel demands.

"It's bad luck for him to see you before the wedding!"

"I just want to talk to her!" Finn shouts through the door. "Come on Quinn."

"Okay," Quinn sighs after giving Rachel a stern look. "I'm going to crack the door but only so you guys can talk. I'll be standing right here."

"Thank you," Rachel huffs, sticking her nose in the air as she she moves past Quinn and stands against the door. "You made it," she says softly, wanting so badly for Finn to wrap her in his arms and tell her everything will work out.

"There's not a snow storm in this world bad enough to keep me from our wedding baby," Finn replies just as quietly.

"Nothing's going right," she whimpers, her heart swelling when she sees Finn stick his hand through the crack of the door. She takes it, letting his touch calm her as he gently rubs his thumb over her skin.

"It's gonna be okay Rach. Today's about you and me. That's all that matters."

"You're right Finn. I'm so lucky to be marrying you."

"Naw, I'm the lucky one."

"Okay time's up!" Brittany exclaims, holding up the hot curling iron for Rachel to see. "We have to finish getting her ready Finn!"

"I'll see you soon baby," he whispers, pulling her hand to his side of the door and kissing it lightly before letting go.

She listens to his footsteps heading away from the door as she leans back against it, her weight snapping it back in place.

"C'mon Smitten Kitten, we gotta finish your hair!" Brittany teases.

"I'm coming," Rachel sighs, trying her hardest to remember Finn's words and take them to heart. It's her and Finn. That's all that matters.

Her and Finn.

* * *

"Brittany are you almost finished in there? I really need to pee!"

"Rachel we just put your dress on!" Quinn scolds.

"I know but I didn't have to pee before!" She whines.

"I'm out! I'm out!" Brittany cries, coming through the bathroom door and allowing Rachel to enter.

"I have to turn the fan on, I can't pee when I can hear other people," Rachel turns and explains to them.

"Okay," Quinn laughs. "Thanks for sharing. Do you need help?"

"No, no I'll just hike my leg up."

All three women laugh at Rachel's words, Brittany dropping her smile as soon as she hears the door close and the fan switch on, grabbing Quinn's hand and dragging her across the room.

"Quinn! Quinn I just found out something really big and I don't know what to do!"

"What are you talking about? Wait, did you just hear a knock on the door?"

"No, pay attention! I was digging Rachel's lotion bottle out of the trash-"

"Why were you doing that?" Quinn asks wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Because she always throws it away before its all the way empty! She uses the good kind too. I learned that while living with her."

"Oookay anyways," Quinn laughs.

"I found a pregnancy test under the bottle! It's positive Quinn! Rachel is pregnant!"

"Wha-what? You found what?"

"A pregnancy test Quinn! It still had the smiley face on it and everything! Do you think Finn knows?"

"Okay seriously Britt, did you not just hear something?"

"It's probably just Rachel in the bathroom. Keep your head in the game Fabray, this is huge! A baby!"

"Yes, Brittany I know! It's a really...really, huge...life altering big deal."

"Why don't you look excited?" Brittany asks, confused.

"I am, I just-"

"_NOOOO_!"

Quinn and Brittany both stop talking as they look towards the bathroom, eyes growing wide as Rachel screams again.

"Rachel! What's wrong?" Quinn asks, running towards the bathroom and banging on the still locked door.

"I'm not coming out of here and no one can make me!" She screams.

"Turn the fan off, we can't hear you!"

Rachel switches the fan off and immediately shouts again, "I'm not coming out! There will be _no wedding _today!"

"Rachel, calm down and please tell us what happened!"

"I've been trying to be happy and act like this whole day isn't a nightmare but it is! I just stepped on my veil accidentally and ripped it! That's it! I can't take anymore!"

"Rachel you should have let us help you!"

"No shit Sherlock, but it's too late for that!" Rachel sneers uncharacteristically. "I'm not coming out!"

"You're the bride you have to!" Brittany reasons.

"I'm not the bride if there's no wedding!" Rachel shouts, lifting up her dress and making her way back over to the toilet.

"Stupid dress," she murmurs, pushing down the toilet seat and plopping down on top. She can't stand looking at her stupid torn veil any longer. She notices it's quiet outside her door, thankful that the Bopsy twins have given up and let her be, but it's just a moment later that she hears another series of knocks.

"Rachel, it's Kurt! Open up!"

"Go away Kurt!" She shouts.

"Rachel I've been busy busting my derrière out here for you! I need you to stop being a little drama queen and come marry my brother!"

"I'm going to marry your brother just not today! Not like this!"

"Rachel Barbra Berry you come out this instant!"

"Seriously? Is that the best you've got Lady Hummel?"

"I don't have time for this right now!" He huffs, once again leaving Rachel alone in silence. She almost laughs when she wonders to herself who they'll send next. Blaine? Mike?

_Please, she eats men like them for breakfast._

She's busy trying to figure out how they can manage rescheduling the wedding around her show when she hears the door knob rattling. She watches silently as the door rocks back and forth a few times, finally flying open and revealing Puck holding up a credit card and grinning triumphantly.

"American Express, never leave home without it."

"Did you just break into my bathroom Noah Puckerman?"

"I had to! You're being an over dramatic little diva and it needs to stop!"

"If you are going to speak to me that way then you can just turn right around and leave!" She huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

He watches her pout for a minute before he sighs, closing the door behind him and walking towards her, kneeling down beside her.

"What's wrong Strawberry?"

"Everything's wrong Puck! Look around you!"

"No Rachel, seriously. What's wrong?"

She exhales loudly as she looks down to the ground. She doesn't know if she hates or loves the way he knows her so well.

"I never really had friends Puck, forget having a real boyfriend. People never liked me growing up. I used to like to daydream about my wedding, but I was...I was always scared I'd never actually have one. I thought a daydream is all it would ever be. But then I met Finn and I was so excited to have those dreams again. We've been through a lot Puck. Not being allowed to be together, our parents not approving, the people around us giving us a hard time...I just wanted so much for this day. I wanted everything to be perfect the way I've always envisioned it because it's _Finn_ and because we're finally going to be married and people will see us as a real, legitimate couple. _Finally_. But now nothing's going right! Nothing!"

"Something's going right," he shrugs simply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks, rolling her eyes.

"You and Finn. You're what's right. Who fucking cares about everybody else Blueberry. You think Finn is in there crying about the snow?"

"Probably not but-"

"You think he's upset there's not gonna be a custom made dance floor set up in the middle of his living room?"

"Well he should be-"

"You're not listening to me Baby Berry. Finn may not be happy things are going wrong but all he really cares about is _you_. That man's so far gone on you, he'd marry you in front of a dumpster wearing a potato sack if it came to that. All he really cares about is that he goes to sleep tonight with you as his wife."

She can feel her mouth turning down into a frown, the tears filling up her eyes, flirting with her lash line before they finally spill over.

"No, no Cranberry," he says frantically, standing up and pulling her up with him and into his embrace. "Don't cry. You're a gorgeous bride, please, Quinn will kick my ass if I ruin your makeup."

She laughs a little at that, squeezing him close to her and trying her best to stop crying.

"I love you Puck."

"I love you too Berry. Are you gonna come out now?"

"Not just yet. Can you...can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?" He asks, pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"Will you please bring me Finn? _PLEASE_! Quinn and Brittany won't let me see him!"

"Of course," he laughs, "Stay here. I'll go get him and distract the girls."

"Thank you."

He turns and smiles back at her as he reaches for the door knob, pausing his movements when she calls his name.

"Yeah Pineapple?"

"There's one more thing going right today."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You," she smiles.

"Me?"

"We could never get married without you there with us. I have Finn and I have you, so maybe it will be okay."

He grins at her and she knows he's having difficulty deciding what to say back, feelings aren't exactly Puck's forte.

"Go get Finn," she grins, giggling a little as he winks back at her and hurries out of the bathroom.

It's not long and Finn is rushing through the door, closing it quickly behind him before he gets a good look at her, freezing in place.

"Rachel," he breathes, eyes roaming from the bejeweled veil on her head to the hem of her dress sweeping the floor. "Rachel you look..._amazing_."

"So do you Finn," she whispers, afraid that if she speaks all the emotions she's been feeling all day will come crashing down her face in a tidal wave of tears.

"No baby," he says softly, walking towards her and cupping her face in his hands. "You're so beautiful, please don't cry."

"But Finn there's a storm! No one is here, nothing's set up, a-and I ripped my veil," she chokes out, voice trembling with her unshed tears. "A-and now I think I've doomed this day even more because its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before-"

"Shhh baby," he shushes her, grinning when she pouts up at him. "I think we've already had our bad luck for the day."

"I don't know Finn..."

"Well that's okay because _I_ do know. And I think-"

"Finn we don't even have a photographer!" She wails.

"Brittany brought her camera, everyone can take turns taking pictures. But what's most important is that you and I remember to take mental pictures."

"Mental pictures?"

"Yeah. I talked to my mom last night and she said weddings are awesome and amazing and all but there's so much going on that it all kind of goes by in a blur. She told me to remember to slow down and take mental pictures, capture the best moments to keep in my heart forever."

"That's beautiful Finn."

"_You're_ beautiful," he grins, leaning down and placing a soft kiss against her lips. "And I want to remember this, you and me, our last moments before becoming husband and wife."

She watches in amusement as he lifts his hands and mimics taking a picture.

"_Click, click."_

"Did you just take a picture of me Mr. Hudson?"

"Yes I did Miss Berry. I want to remember how you look _right now_, forever."

She feels herself blushing under his gaze, turning her face into his large hand that's now cupped around her cheek, placing a small kiss against his palm.

"You wanna get outta here?"

"What do you mean?" She asks, biting down on her bottom lip when she sees that familiar mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

"Completely."

"Then c'mon, let's go."

* * *

Rachel can't help but giggle as she follows Finn down to the basement, just as she had the first time Finn took the eighteen year old version of herself down there years before.

He smiles at her when they reach the bottom of the stairs, reaching out for her hands and cradling them in his own, "Do you remember the first time we came down here?"

She feels her body flush with heat as she recalls the day her senior year when she was feeling extra playful, sending Finn dirty texts the entire time he was at football practice and running from him when he finally got home. She'd squealed in child like glee when he finally caught her, giggling wildly as he threw her over his shoulder and raced down the stairs, depositing her on the soft rug covering the hard, cold floor of the basement. He'd quickly buried himself under her skirt, losing himself between her thighs and torturing her with the near overwhelming pleasure only his mouth on her can provide.

"Oh I remember," she grins.

"I've always known you were it for me."

"And so have I."

"Nothing else matters today Rach, the weather, the food, the guests who can't make it; all that matters is you and me."

"I know. I'm sorry I've been so dramatic all day, I just wanted everything to be perfect for us, but everything _will_ be perfect as long as it's with you. I just want to marry you and I don't care about anything else. I'm so tired of waiting."

"Well," he says, looking around and smiling when he lays his eyes on the old desk in the corner. "Let's not wait then."

She watches in confusion as he runs over to the desk, digging through the drawer until he finds what he's looking for, turning and grinning at her triumphantly as he holds up a blue pad of post it's and a ballpoint pen.

"I'm not following."

"We already have our marriage license, we just need to say our vows! We'll write our own vows, sign them and bam, husband and wife."

He takes a seat on the dingy old couch, patting the spot next to him and encouraging Rachel to join him. "I'll start," he nods, saying the words aloud as he scribbles them on the post it. "I vow to love you faithfully, now and forever."

She smiles at him as he looks up at her expectantly, "Okay, how about, I vow to love you at your worst just as I love you at your best."

"Good one," he beams, writing her words before adding his own, "I vow to never run even when times get hard and to never go to bed angry."

"I vow that you and I are forever," she adds softly, keeping her eyes intent on his.

"I'd say that about covers it," he breathes as they stare at each other, their eyes shining with unshed tears. He looks down finally, scribbling the last words and signing his name. He scoots the pad over to her, Rachel quickly signing her name before holding up the pad for him and smiling.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," he whispers, leaning in to her as she whispers back, "You may kiss the bride." She feels him smile against her lips as she breathes into his mouth, "_Click, click_."

The kiss is sweet but passionate, full of promises of eternal love and faithful commitment. Rachel pouts when he pulls away, quickly giggling when he raises an eyebrow at her, "Whad'ya say Mrs. Hudson...are you up for some basement contamination?"

"I think you mean consummation," she says softly, heart swelling at the blush and shy smile that grace her husband's beautiful features when she corrects him.

"Minor detail," he shrugs, biting his lip in that adorable way he does. "Well are you?"

"Won't everyone be looking for us?"

"Probably, but it's _our_ wedding. We can do what we want."

"Hmmm, I like the way you think," she teases, capturing her husbands lips with her own.

Afterall, what good's a marriage without a little consummation?

* * *

She feels her eyes tearing up again as she watches Finn work to make himself presentable. For the first time all day though, the tears she's fighting back are the happy kind. She's absolutely overwhelmed by her own reality at the moment, biting her lip to keep from laughing at the sight of Finn, struggling to get his tie back on correctly.

"Do you some need help?" She asks sweetly.

"Naw I got it," he answers sheepishly, finally managing to get it right. He walks over to her once he's finished, standing behind her and fastening the buttons on the back of her dress that took him forever to undo earlier. It was worth the time and effort though, it's always worth the time and effort with Rachel. "What happened here?" He asks as he grabs her veil, handing it to her so she can place it back on her head.

"Oh I forgot I did that!" She wails. "I told you I ripped it; I accidentally stepped on it earlier when I was trying to pee. I cant go back out there like this!"

"Rachel, it's fine. Trust me."

"That's easy for you to say! You look...you look perfect! Like a movie star! A-and I have a ripped veil!"

"Well that's a quick fix," he winks, walking back over to the desk and fishing out the pair of scissors he saw earlier. He turns to her, chuckling as she watches with wide eyes as he cuts off the end of his tie, tossing the cut material on the ground beside him. "There we go!"

"You're ridiculous," she laughs, walking up to him and kissing his cheek, "but I love you for it."

"_Click_," he grins, taking another imaginary picture of her.

"Definite click," she agrees, mimicking his actions.

"Rachel, I was waiting for you to tell me yourself but I'm about to bust holding this in."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about the baby."

"You know about what baby?"

"Our baby!"

"We have a baby?"

"Uhm...you're pregnant..._aren't you_?"

"Finn I open my first original broadway show in two weeks! I've been on the pill since we met, I thought you knew that?"

"I did, I mean I do I just...well I heard Brittany talking to Quinn in the room earlier about finding a positive pregnancy test in our trash can. Britts kept saying 'I wonder if Finn knows' and stuff like that."

"You were eavesdropping outside our door?" She laughs. "I have no idea what they..._Oh my God Finn!"_

"What? What?" He cries.

"Quinn is pregnant!"

"Wait...so _we're_ not having a baby?" He asks, a very confused look on his face.

"No, no honey we're not," she smiles sweetly, reaching up and placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "Are you disappointed?"

"Well I mean, I know it's not the right time for either of us and it definitely would have been an accident but, yeah...yeah a little. I can't wait to have mini Rachels running around."

"We will one day, I promise," she smiles as she leans up to kiss him.

"I know," he breathes, leaning down for one more kiss.

"But in the meantime I think we're going to get plenty of practice babysitting," she grins.

"Holy shit," Finn exhales loudly, as Rachel's words finally dawn on him. "Puck's gonna be a dad!"

"I know! But you can't say anything to him Finn! Obviously Quinn just found out today, there's no way he knows yet."

"Okay, okay yeah. My lips are sealed," he promises. "Wow, what a weird turn of events."

"That's what you get for eavesdropping!" She teases.

"I was trying to talk to you! I knocked and everything, they just ignored me I guess."

She grins back at him as he shrugs, reaching up to rub the back of his neck in that adorable way he always does when he's nervous or embarrassed.

"We should probably get back out there huh?"

"I suppose so, though I already feel married now. I'd rather just skip ahead to the honeymoon part."

"You know I do too, but let's go do this for our families. And theeeen baby, then it's honeymoon time! You ready?"

"I've never been more ready."

* * *

"Where have you two been?!" Kurt shrieks, racing towards Rachel and Finn as they emerge hand in hand from the basement. "We've been calling you non stop! And oh my God! It's bad luck for him to see you Rachel!"

"It's okay Kurt," Rachel smiles, looking up at Finn, the special smile her husband reserves just for her shining bright as her stomach fills with butterflies all over again.

"Go ahead, doom your marriage, that's your business, but I've been working my butt off to save your wedding so let's go!"

"The snow has stopped!" Rachel squeals, running to the window and gasping at the sight before her. It's not how she pictured it, but it's beautiful! Kurt really is a miracle worker! "It looks like Christmas!"

"Have you ever looked in Finn's storage shed before? It's like a shelter for homeless Christmas decorations!"

"I've been told my dad was really into decorating for the holidays," Finn smiles sheepishly.

Her heart swells as she grins at her husband. He must have inherited his intense love for Christmas from his father. She wonders if their future children will love it as much their father and grandfather...she can't wait to find out! The thought of children makes her turn and look for Quinn, smiling gently at her across the room as their eyes lock. She makes a mental note to talk to Quinn tonight before everyone parts ways.

"Is anyone here?" Rachel asks, looking around the room.

"Just your wedding party, your parents and Sugar and Artie. Oh and Sam!"

"Is that okay babe?" Finn whispers quietly, squeezing her hand.

"It's perfect," she smiles. "It's everyone who matters...but has anyone talked to-"

"Rabbi Greenberg!" Her father calls as he walks into the room with the family's rabbi by his side. "He made it!"

"Miraculously," the Rabbi laughs.

"Looks like there's nothing left to do but get married," Finn smiles.

"Looks like you're right," Kurt agrees. "Rachel go with your fathers, everyone else come outside. It's show time!"

* * *

Rachel shivers as the doors to the front porch are opened, the harsh cold air hitting the exposed skin of her arms and shoulders, but she smiles despite the cold because she's filled with a sense of calm and happiness that she's never experienced before and inside she's blanketed in love and warmth. Kurt has managed to shovel a path free of snow leading directly up to the old oak tree sitting near the lake. He's strung white snowflake Christmas lights from the tree branches above and lined the shoveled path with faux, but very realistic looking, potted poinsettias. She knows a Christmas wedding in March is in itself considered odd and she most certainly would never have chosen the theme on her own, but it matches the bridesmaids red dresses, the red ties of the groomsmen and funnily enough, the weather. Looking at it now she finds it perfect and she can't imagine it happening any other way.

She jumps a little when she hears music start, peeking her head out the door and seeing Artie and Sam set up on the porch in front of a laptop and speakers, blaring an instrumental version of Bruno Mars' "Marry You." She holds onto her dads' arms next to her, throwing her head back in laughter as Sugar dances down the "aisle", tossing red rose petals in the air as she twirls in delight, Puck and Quinn following directly behind her as they dance their way to Rabbi Grennberg, loudly singing the lyrics of the song the whole way.

Rachel shakes her head as she thinks this probably isn't the most ideal song for a wedding, but it's fun and amazing and so, so special. This was certainly not planned or rehearsed (to her knowledge) but she loves it anyway.

"_Click, click._"

"What was that sweetheart?" Her daddy leans down and asks.

"Nothing," she whispers, smiling to herself.

She smiles as even Rabbi Greenberg laughs, watching in pure amusement as Brittany and Mike come next, dancing and singing, only to be followed by Kurt and Blaine. She beams as her eyes begin to overflow with tears for what must be the millionth time that day at the sight of Finn, flanked by both Burt and Carole, dancing down the aisle as Finn turns and looks right at her, singing the lyrics loudly and just for her.

He stops mid aisle, Carole and Burt continuing on and stopping by the groomsmen, stepping to the side as Carole takes Blaine's hand. Finn motions for her to join him, beaming at her proudly as she shimmies her way towards her husband, her daddies laughing in delight at her side, dancing like it's the day of their own wedding.

She leaps into Finn's waiting arms when she reaches him, squealing like a child when he stands and spins her around, her fathers patting him on the back as he dances them up to the Rabbi, neither noticing how absolutely freezing it is because they're so lost in the moment and the absolute perfection of this crazy little wedding of theirs.

Rabbi Greenberg chuckles as he addresses them, calling this the most unusual Jewish ceremony he's ever officiated and promising to keep things short so they can get back inside in the heat. Rachel's practically glowing as they exchange their vows for the second time that day, grinning as she thinks about the little blue post it tucked safely away in Finn's pocket. She has to bite her lip to keep from squealing when Finn finally places the wedding ring on her finger.

Everyone cheers when Rachel's daddy hands Finn a glass mug featuring a gold star, mumbling something about needing there to be some sort of tradition at this wedding. The pride that radiates from Finn's movie star beam when he smashes the glass in one try takes Rachel's breath away, rendering her momentarily speechless as everyone around her shouts "Mazel Tov!"

She gasps in surprise when Finn dips her back, kissing her like something out of a fairytale as their friends cheer wildly for them, Finn finally pulling away only after the Rabbi clears his throat uncomfortably. He chuckles at her dazed expression, pulling her up and smirking as he mimes taking another picture of her.

"Yes," she breathes, "that's definitely worth a picture."

They grab hands and race back towards the house as Rabbi announces them husband and wife, everyone following behind them, eager to get inside. Finn's placing his suit coat over her chilled shoulders when Kurt asks then to disappear for a few minutes.

"I'm going to talk to Quinn," Rachel whispers as she leans up to Finn's ear. "I'll be back in a munite."

"I'll be waiting," he promises, sending a different kind of chill down her spine from the huskiness of his tone.

She pulls away from him reluctantly, walking over to Brittany and Quinn, taking their hands and leading them back to her bedroom. She notices Brittany trying not to smile and she knows it's because she thinks Rachel's about to tell them she's pregnant.

"We know!" Brittany finally blurts out as soon as Rachel closes the door behind them.

"Britts," Rachel smiles, motioning for the girls to sit with her on the bed. "I'm not pregnant."

"How did you..." Quinn gasps, color draining from her face.

"Finn was at the door when you two were talking."

"I knew I heard someone out there!" Quinn cries, shaking her head at herself.

"Wait so if Rachel isn't pregnant and I'm not pregnant..." Brittany mumbles, confusion written all over her face.

"I am," Quinn answers, voice barely above a whisper.

"Does Puck know?"

"No, I'm..." she stops for a moment, exhaling loudly. "I'm so scared of how he'll react."

"Quinn," Rachel smiles softly. "Puck loves you. Sure he's loud and crazy and sometimes _so_ unbelievably gross, but he's a good guy. He would never leave you alone with his baby. I know he wouldn't."

"It could be a false positive you know," Brittany shrugs.

"I suppose," Quinn sighs, Rachel unable to tell if that thought saddens her or makes her feel better. "I don't know," she adds, answering the question in Rachel's eyes. "I don't know how I feel about it."

"Do you have any more tests with you?"

"I have another in my bag, I bought a box of two."

"Take it right now!" Brittany shouts.

"No, no today is Rachel's day. I'm not stealing her thunder."

"Do it please! Oh, it can be my wedding present!"

"You want me to pee on a stick for your wedding present?"

"Yes!" Rachel and Brittany both cry together.

"Well alright," Quinn chuckles weakly, rummaging through her bag and heading to the bathroom alone.

Rachel sets the timer on her phone when Quinn rejoins them, the three women sitting on the edge of the bed together in silence as they wait for the alarm to sound.

The silence eventually becomes unbareable for Rachel, turning and placing a gentle hand on Quinn's arm. "No matter what Quinn, Puck loves you and is going to be there."

Quinn smiles weakly at her before she continues, "And I know we live in a different state most of the time, but Finn and I will help as much as we possibly can. No matter what, you won't be alone."

"Thank you," Quinn smiles just as Rachel's phone starts blaring, letting them know it's time to check the test.

Brittany hops up and grabs it, looking at Quinn. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she sighs, standing next to Rachel and taking her hand.

"Okay, here goes..." Brittany grins, looking down and then back up at Quinn quickly. "It's negative! False alarm!"

"Oh! Oh thank God!" Quinn breathes, holding her hand up to her forehand. "Whew, that was a close one! I...really...really dodged a bullet there."

Rachel and Brittany watch as Quinn wraps her arms around her waist and sits back on the edge of the bed, her face crinkling as tears start to slide their way down her cheeks.

"Quinn?" Rachel asks softly moving to sit next to her.

"It's silly, I know it's silly," Quinn whispers, fighting back the tears. "To be sad over losing something you never really had but..."

"You did want the baby didn't you?" Rachel asks, heart breaking for Quinn.

"Seems that way," she chokes out.

"Good thing it's positive then!" Brittany squeals, jumping up and down in place.

"What?!" Quinn and Rachel both shout, looking up to Brittany startled.

"It's totally positive!" Brittany sings, handing the test to Quinn so she can see for herself.

"Why would you do that?" Rachel exclaims.

"Because now she knows how she really feels about it!"

"I'm having a baby?!" Quinn cries standing and wrapping Brittany in a tight hug. "That was a dangerous little game you just played, but thank you!"

"So let's go tell Puck!" Rachel exclaims excitedly.

"No, no," Quinn shakes her head. "I will tell him soon, I promise, but tonight is about you and Finn. Okay?"

"Well _okay_, if you insist," Rachel sighs, the three friends giggling together when a knock on the door grabs their attention.

"You ladies ready?" Kurt asks, sticking his head in. "Its first dance time!"

"We're ready," Quinn answers, squeezing both girls hands as she mouths a silent thank you.

Rachel spots Finn the second she walks out the door, looking devastatingly handsome in his suit as he leans against the wall opposite their bedroom door.

She hears Artie addressing the guests, can see the way Kurt has cleared out all the living room furniture and strung more Christmas lights, scattered lit candles around the room and made a surprisingly elegant and romantic dance floor with very little to work with. It's stunning, really, but she's most taken by the light radiating from her husband's beautiful face as he watches her; the grin on his lips as he leans down and asks, "May I have this dance?"

It's a surreal moment for Rachel, Ben Harper drifting through the speakers as Finn dances her around the living room of the house where their love affair first began. She'd gone home with him that night because she wanted to let loose; wanted to have fun for once. If only she'd known the wild ride she was in for; the highs and lows that lay ahead for them.

She's smiling to herself when he begins lightly singing in her ear, delicious chills running across her skin as she closes her eyes and pulls him in tighter against her.

So what if the wedding didn't go to plan? This dance and this man?

_Absolute perfection._

* * *

Rachel thought the snow was going to ruin her wedding, but she thinks it may just be the most fun wedding ever! After tearing up during her first dance with Finn, her dance with her fathers and Finn's dance with Carole, she's done nothing but laugh and have a blast with all the people she loves most in this world.

Oddly enough, everything's kind of worked itself out. Kurt did an unbelievable job on such short notice and with so little resources, Brittany's been snapping pictures like a mad woman and Sam came through with their dinner! Ironically, tonight was supposed to be the first "Meat and Potatoes" night at Evan's, a new promotional night Sam's trying, but seeing as the whole town was practically shut down thanks to the storm, he'd packed up his dad's truck with the steaks, potatoes and dinner rolls and made it safely sometime during Rachel and Finn's disappearance to the basement. (Her daddies swear they'll write him a check to cover the expenses).

It's not what she wanted, she doesn't even eat beef, but as she sits nestled in Finn's lap as he devours the meat on his plate with a huge grin on his face, she couldn't possibly imagine being happier.

She doesn't even realize they don't have a wedding cake until the night is winding down and Sam approaches them wearing a goofy expression, cheeks pinking as he holds up two jars of Nutella.

"What's this for?" Finn chuckles, taking the jars from Sam's outstretched hands.

"Well Kurt said your cake hadn't been delivered..."

"So you brought us Nutella?" Rachel laughs, quirking an eyebrow at him in question.

"It's all I had at the lounge dessert wise," he grins.

"Hey I'll never say no to Nutella," Finn teases.

"Thank you Sam," Rachel adds. "This was all very thoughtful."

Sam nods at them as he laughs a little at himself, turning to join Puck and Quinn in the corner as everyone tries to figure out what the plans are for the night seeing as driving home is not really an option.

Finn disappears for a moment and returns with several blow up mattresses to set up around the house. Burt and Carole take the guest bedroom, Rachel's dads set up a mattress in Finn's office and everyone else sets up pallets on the floor, intent on having what can only be described as a slumber patry in the middle of the living room.

Once Rachel's confident everyone has what they need for the night, she slips quietly into her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

"Ooooh husband, where are you?" She sings softly into the room.

"Hey wife," he calls, grinning face coming into view as she enters the room.

"Finn! What are you doing?" She laughs as she catches sight of her husband, barefoot, tie hanging loose around an open collar, and a spoonful of Nutella going straight into his mouth.

"Uh, I'm eating our wedding cake, duh," he chuckles.

"You're silly," she giggles, making her way to her vanity to remove her veil and jewelry.

"You want a bite? It's good."

"No thank you, I'll pass."

"Wait, have you never had Nutella before?" He asks, jaw hanging open in shock.

"Well...no," she answers, slightly embarrassed.

"What?! No way baby, you have to try some!"

"Finn, I'm good."

He's silent as he walks up behind her, waiting until she makes eye contact with him in her vanity mirror before asking again.

"You sure? It's really good, I promise. Really sweet and delicious... just like you," he whispers, leaning down and placing a series of soft kisses along her exposed shoulder and up her neckline.

"Finn," she whimpers, turning around to face him.

"Just one taste," he begs, sitting the spoon on the vanity behind her and dipping his finger in the jar, sucking it into his mouth before leaning down to kiss her.

The taste of Finn mixed with Nutella on her tongue makes her light headed, reaching her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

She whines when he pulls away, pouting up at him as he smirks in satisfaction,"Told you it was good, didn't I?"

"Anything tastes good mixed with you," she purrs, secretly satisfied with the way his eyes dilate at her, a small groan falling from his chocolate stained lips.

"Even still," he says, dipping his finger back in the jar, this time holding it up to Rachel's mouth. She keeps her eyes locked on his as she licks his finger from bottom to top, swirling her tongue around before sucking it into her mouth.

"Baby," he groans.

"Mmmm you're right, it's delicious," she winks, dipping her own finger into the jar and making a show of sucking it clean before he lunges at her, attaching his mouth to hers in a hungry kiss, crashing her back against the vanity in the process. She drops her hands to his shirt, feeling for the buttons but deciding instead to just rip it open, sending buttons flying across the room as he chuckles into her mouth, helping shrug the shirt off and onto the floor.

She squeals as he spins her around suddenly, working frantically at the dainty buttons lining her dress that he'd been so gentle with earlier.

"Finn, get me out of this!" She begs.

"I'm trying baby," he promises, grabbing her face and pulling it towards him for another kiss, trying his best to get the dress off and kiss her at the same time.

"YES!" He cries in victory when he finally lifts her out of the offending garment, Rachel throwing her head back and laughing loudly as he carries her to the bed.

"People are everywhere, we have to be quiet," she giggles as he positions himself over her. He doesn't answer, just keeps kissing her, peeling off her lingerie until she's naked beneath him.

"Wait, I have an idea," he says suddenly, raising his eyebrows at her playfully as he stands and quickly rids himself of his slacks and underwear.

"What's that?" She asks, rubbing her legs together in anticipation as she watches his naked form walk back to the vanity, massaging her breasts in her hands as she waits impatiently for him.

He grabs the jar off the vanity and crawls back over her, pushing her legs open and resting on his knees between them as he watches her play with her nipples. "So sexy..." he breathes, biting his lip as he dips his fingers back into the chocolate and runs it down the middle of her chest.

"Finn," she giggles as he leans down and starts nipping and sucking at her chocolatey skin. "This isn't like regular chocolate, it's too thick."

"I'll make it work," he growls into her skin, continuing to kiss her clean. She pulls at him, bringing his face up to hers, wanting to feel his lips against hers again until she eventually pushes him over, grinning down at him triumphantly as she straddles his hips. He smirks up at her when she reaches over to grab the forgotten jar herself, not wanting Finn to have all the fun.

"I'm a mess now," she explains, pointing to her chest still smeared with chocolate. "So it's only fair if you match me."

"Rachel," he howls in laughter as she smears a huge glob of Nutella down his chest.

"What?" She asks innocently, leaning down and licking across his Nutella covered skin.

"You're gonna get it," he growls playfully, wrapping his hands around her waist and throwing her down on the bed next to him.

She can hear herself giggling into his kiss when his large body covers hers, tangling her limbs between his as they kiss like their very lives depend on it. They continue to fight each other for dominance, rolling around the bed until they actually _fall off,_ landing on the floor in a loud thud that sends both of them into a fit of hysterics.

She swears she can feel her heart swell a million times its normal size as she watches Finn laying naked on the floor, covered in chocolate, eyes squeezed shut in joy as his laugh echoes off the walls around them. She couldn't possibly love this man more.

"We're a mess," he laughs when he finally catches his breath and gets a look at them.

"I told you," she grins, leaning over to kiss him. "_Click, click._"

"How's a bath sound?" He asks softly, running his index finger across her chest and then dabbing the Nutella covered digit on the tip of her nose.

"Sounds amazing," she giggles.

"C'mon," he nods to the bathroom, taking her tiny hand in his and leading her to the bathtub.

She laughs at her appearance in the mirror while Finn starts filling the tub and lighting candles, smiling at him gratefully when he picks her up and sits down in the tub with her. It's dark, the only light coming from the row of scented candles lining the floor around them and she can feel herself shaking. She's not sure whether it's from her emotions or in anticipation of what's to come, but she instantly relaxes when Finn turns her to face him, taking a soaked wash cloth and slowly wiping her skin clean.

"That feels good," she breathes, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She shifts to wrap her legs around his waist, her aching core brushing against his erection and she can't help but moan as she repeats her actions. "Mmmmm, that feels even better."

He drops the washcloth as he sits up straighter, allowing her to grab onto his shoulders as she continues to rub herself against his hardness, biting her lip as the flames between her legs spread rapidly throughout her body like wildfire.

She can't wait any longer, pushing herself up high enough to drop down over him completely, both moaning loudly from the mind numbing sensations of being connected again as husband and wife. She forces herself to open her eyes and watch Finn as he wraps his strong hands around her waist, stablizing her as she rocks against him. Watching the changes in his face as the waves of pleasure hit him, watching his mouth as every sigh and moan fall from his lips amplifiy the sensations shooting from their joined bodies and she fears it will all be over too soon.

He opens his eyes, corner of his mouth pulling up a little when he sees her watching him and she can't resist pulling his mouth to hers as she slows down her movements, trying desperately to prolong the moment.

"You're beautiful," she whispers when she pulls back.

"You're the beautiful one, and I'm so happy you're my wife."

"_I'm your wife_," she smiles, closing her eyes as she lets it really sink in for the first time.

"You are," he breathes, taking advantage of the placement of his hands on her waist to move her faster up and down his swollen shaft.

"Say it Finn."

"Say what baby?"

"_Say it Finn_," she begs, having a hard time holding on now that he's moving her over him the way he is.

"Mmmmm," he leans his head back smiling and she's not sure if he's laughing or moaning, but she ceases to care when he looks back at her and whispers, "Come for me Mrs. Hudson."

She feels like she's floating above the tub as she finally allows herself to surrender to his words, pinching her eyes shut in pleasure when she feels him surrender with her, both forgetting about the houseful of people as they cry out each other's names.

She's gasping for air when she opens her eyes again, watching affectionately as Finn does the same.

"You're amazing," he pants.

"_We're_ amazing," she corrects him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and nuzzle her wet body as close to him as possible.

"The wedding didn't turn out so bad after all, did it?" He asks quietly after they sit wrapped together in silence for a few minutes.

"I'd say it was pretty perfect," she winks, grinning at his answering smile as he responds, "I'd say _we're_ pretty perfect."

He's not going to get an argument there.

* * *

**If you caught the factual error I made regarding one of the characters last chapter, I'm sorry! I realized it after I published it and I would have had to change a whole scene to fix it! **

**This is not the end, there is more fun ahead for these two :)**


End file.
